You Act, I'll Write
by Unforgettable Poet
Summary: Kagura Mayou was a manga artist whose work never got published. A few months after, a company finally accepts her work, wanting to make it into a movie. Soon, Kagura finds out that the main character is played by Sesshoumaru Takahashi... her ex...
1. Our Story

**You Act, I'll Write**

**By:** Sango Teyijin

**Full Summary: **Kagura Mayou was a comic artist whose work never got published. A few months after, the company CLAMP finally accepts her work. But in one condition: to make it into a movie. Later, Kagura finds out that the main character of her movie, played by the ultimate Sesshoumaru Takahashi… is her ex-boyfriend! How can we turn this film around while two of the most important cast members are always fighting?!

**Rated: **T, maybe M for language

**Genre: **Romance/Humor

**Disclaimer:** What! Do I look like Rumiko Takahashi to you? If I did… I would be her! I'd probably have her wrinkles too… (jk!)And I'd be able to make the mangas… like them acting out fan fictions or something… Well… the PLOT IS MINE! You can steal the characters… but no stealing that!

**Author's Note: **Wow… Tell Me My Story is seriously going down the toilet… I think I'm going to make an amusing one for now…

**Status:** Ongoing!

**Chapter One: **Introductions

* * *

LIGHTS CAMERA ACTION!

People could say a thousand words about this simple phrase. Whether you're a famous film writer, director, or just a kid fooling around, you must have used this phrase once in some way. But I, for one, am not going to take this phrase for granted, and make a regular movie out of them. Instead, there are actual things that go on behind the set, and maybe it's more serious than you think. So here it is, ladies and gentleman…

* * *

**Meet Kagura Mayou…**

"Geez… my hand hurts." The young artist yawned as she looked at every one of her hand drawn master pieces. "That damn Naraku… he lets ME do all the work… yet he has never sold ONE copy for my manga."

Kagura put the last touch on her new book. "Perfect…" She whispered to the book. "Let's see how Naraku can take THIS manga!"

Naraku Onigumo was Kagura's adopted father, much less her boss. He loved her _work_, but he hated_ her_. Kagura, however, felt the same about her father. She hated him down to the last core, and also Kanna, her sister and competitor.

She looked passed her bowl of unfinished ramen, and onto the digital clock. It read 11:30 PM. She gasped. Who would be working at this hour? She needed to get home!

With the last of her strength, Kagura grabbed her bag and her 15th cup of coffee and left the office. She took the elevator down the sky scraper and finally landed back on earth, where she THOUGHT she belonged.

She unlocked her car and started the engine. She pressed the switch on the radio and dialed to her favorite R&B station. Hikaru Utada was on tonight. Her favorite. Just as she was about to drive, her cell phone reminded her that she needed to check her messages that people left for her today.

Kagura selected the buttons on her cell that led to the messages. There were only 5 messages. Only half of what she usually had. Three of them were advertisements, so she deleted those. Only two were left for her to listen to.

_Hey Kagura! What's up girl? (Said one of the messages) This is Kagome! I was wondering if you wanted to go to Neon, a new night club, in your spare time! If you do… you can call me back, and I'll pick you up around –_

Kagura deleted the message before hearing any more of it. "So that's what it is… everybody thinks I'm **supposed** to be having fun." She thought about it for 5 seconds, but then pulled herself back to her again. "Now…" She said, trying to act happy. "For the next message." She clicked the button and listened closely.

_Kagura… I got it!_

To her surprise… it was the infamous Kanna Onigumo.

_I got a deal with SUNRISE! They're letting me write another series! I can't believe you still didn't publish a manga yet! I mean… father DID like your old comics… but, he liked MINE better! I guess you should work harder… like ME! Besides… now I finished 4 series already! How many have you finished? Well… it's kinda obvious now isn't it? NONE! That's all! Love ya, Kagu! Bye!_

Kagura wanted to stab the phone. Well… maybe not the phone… but just the person speaking from it. Kanna was always bragging about her work, her fabulous boyfriend, and her exciting life… but deep down, Kagura wanted her life. Even though on the outside, she looked like she never gave a damn.

Focusing again, she hauled her self onto the road. There were no traffic problems to worry about tonight… all the cars were moving quite fast. She sighed and relaxed, listening to the radio, slowly remembering…

(X)

_Why can't you put my work into Shonen Sunday?" Kagura stubbornly yelled. "Kanna always has hers in it!"_

_Naraku smirked. "But she COPIED your work! There would be no point in putting in your work!"_

_Kagura looked stern. "BUT WHY HER…? WHY DO YOU LET HER COPY **MY** WORK?" _

_Naraku turned around to face her. "I thought you understood."_

"_Understood what?"_

_Naraku stopped again. "Why you can't get your comic anywhere… is because…"_

"_Kagura, you are not my real daughter."_

(X)

Kagura shook her head and resumed looking at the road with full attention. She was still in the part of town where all the restaurants and clubs were located-Shibuya. Lights flashed as she saw billboards of famous animes being filmed. She suddenly felt a jolt of pain and then heavily sighed.

_Tokyo really is beautiful in the night_ She thought; _too bad I can't live through any of it…_

Having said that, Kagura felt a slight tear roll off her cheek. She used to have a boyfriend. A REAL boyfriend who used to spend his time with her in every one of those night clubs. A boyfriend who cared about her, and understood her. But it turned out that he was loved by too many people, and he fell in love with a sophisticated celebrity. Kagura couldn't compete with her, and she decided that the whole "love me and make me smile" thing was going to be over.

She shortly arrived at her apartment complex. She rode the elevator up to her floor, and unlocked the door to her big yet fancy suite. Naraku had given each of his children multiple amounts of money, each to live their lives in luxury. Besides, he was the owner of Shonen Sunday wasn't he? Kagura got the smallest portion of the money; she also had to work more than the others. She didn't understand at all why Naraku never appreciated her, even if he adopted her. Instead, Naraku sometimes acted like Kagura was poison… or a "missed spot" in his life. Kagura didn't care what she meant to him… because she didn't care for him anyway either.

The only reason why she was working for Naraku now was because she wanted to prove something to him. She wanted to prove that her mangas were worthy of him. And now, every single comic was hidden away from the mischievous Kanna, who would ALWAYS copy her work. She had a plan, which would lead her to success.

She jumped on to her bed with her jeans still on. Her digital clock read 1:00. EXACTLY. There would be no reason to change. She only had 5 hours to sleep. Before she would face her harsh work again. She closed her eyes, and enjoyed her time asleep.

_Sheesh…Talk about NOT living the life!_

(X)

**Meet Sesshoumaru Takahashi…**

"Oh MY GOSH!!! It's HIM!"

"Sesshoumaru!!! Can I get your autograph???!!!"

"Sesshoumaru!!! I LOVE YOU! I'M THE ONLY ONE FOR YOU!"

"NO! Don't listen to her! I can be your wife! I'll be faithful; I'll do whatever you want!"

"Sesshoumaru!!!!!! Sign my butt!!!!!"

"GET HIM!!!"

"C'mon! When will they learn to stop?" The 6 foot 1 movie star complained as body guards surrounded him. "What the…! No I will not sleep with you! You will pay me for it? Hey… do I look like a prostitute to you?"

He finally settled back into his limo and poured himself some champagne as the driver drove away. _Those stupid fans… all they can do is yell in your face and say that you're hot… not REALLY appreciate who you really are_. Sesshoumaru thought as one of his body guards fixed his shirt. Everybody in Japan was completely OBSESSED with him. His fan sites ALONE made up 15 of Japan's sites. Well what could he say? He was loved.

He arrived at the airport, and boarded his private plane. He was going back to Tokyo, after his last movie in Osaka. Tokyo was his home, and it was also where he first became famous and started in school. He owed something to Tokyo… and that's why he lived there.

"Good evening, Japan!" The TV suddenly came on in the plane. "This is Ayumi Kiseki with the latest news on the manga world!"

Sesshoumaru's eyes trailed right over to the screen. He loved to read manga. But most of all… he wanted to see if any of them were going to be made into movies.

"Kanna Onigumo finally came up with her 5th series of manga: _I can't wait until summer._" The reporter said again. "This manga has also made extreme profits for Shonen Sunday, and will soon be made into a movie!"

Sesshoumaru focused again. Shonen Sunday? Shonen Sunday? Where has he heard that phrase before? Was it a newspaper? Or a church… that was on Sunday? Or…

He finally remembered.

THAT'S WHERE KAGURA MAYOU WORKED.

He didn't even want to think about her right now. Inside, he despised her. He never wanted to see her again. But, a while ago, she was his first and only love over all the years and all the opportunities. But ever since Sesshoumaru became famous, Kagura started suspecting that he was with someone else. Someone else more fabulous than her. And with those assumptions, Kagura finally broke up with her movie-star boyfriend.

Sesshoumaru suddenly felt coldness coming together in him. She was his only love, the one that the "cold-hearted Sessh" actually fell for. Though she broke up with him, he never wanted to forgive her; neither did he want to stop regretting that he loved her.

_I have the good life… kinda…_

(X)

They didn't know that they would hate each other.

They didn't know that they would have such different lives.

They didn't know that they needed each other, even though they were over.

…And…

They didn't know that they would meet again, and this time, for good.

* * *

**Ok… I know, I know… this was like my other story… but I really got sick in writing in first-person! I wanted to do something different! And it's not EXACTLY like Tell Me My Story! **

**Well, please review it! Because you know you want to… right? You will, you will, you have to!**

**Or else I'll kill you! But you will review it right? Review it please…?**

**Sorry about that… it's your choice to review…**

**Well…Until next time!**

**Sango Teyijin**


	2. The Helper

**You Act, I'll Write**

**By:** Sango Teyijin

**Full Summary: **Kagura Mayou was a comic artist whose work never got published. A few months after, the company CLAMP finally accepts her work. But in one condition: to make it into a movie. Later, Kagura finds out that the main character of her movie, played by the ultimate Sesshoumaru Takahashi… is her ex-boyfriend! How can we turn this film around while two of the most important cast members are always fighting?!

**Rated: **T

**Genre: **Romance/Humor

**Disclaimer:** I would be so lucky if I owned Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sesshoumaru… XD, Just kidding! 3

**Author's Note: **OK… time for me to do dis!!! Happy halloween by the way! I'm a flight attendent! LOL... XD

**Status:** Ongoing!

**Chapter Two: **The Helper

* * *

"I would like a vanilla bean frappacchino please!" Kagura Mayou asked as she laid down her cash. "Yes… that's all for me. Thank you."

_Who knew Starbucks could be open at 5 in the morning?_ She thought as she got into her car, and started the engine. The cars told her that same people were partying in the same night clubs. She also knew that all those people all wanted to be there. A slight laugh escaped her lips as she thought about the pathetic HER she used to be.

There was once a time when Sesshoumaru took her to a nightclub. It was there when she got drunk. SO drunk... that she did something extremely out of her limits… but something she always remembered.

* * *

_Flashback:_

Kagura was at the stand for vodka that night. She was partying with a few friends, and with the famous Sesshoumaru Takahashi at a private nightclub.

"Hey, Kagura, why don't you join us at the dance floor?" Kagome asked the half-drunk woman. "And I think that's enough drinking!"

"ENOUGH drinking? What do you mean? Seriously… Kikyou… you need to think."

"**I **need to think? I'M NOT KIKYOU! Kikyou's that person over there! Ok?" Kagome was upset. "It's annoying that Inuyasha gets me confused… now you?"

"Yeah… whatever…!" was Kagura's dizzy reply. This was Kagura's second time drinking… and as you can tell, it wasn't as better as the first one either. Sesshoumaru introduced Kagura to the spiffy night life the last time they were at a nightclub. It was then when she didn't feel like herself at all. She was just a normal high-school student, now she was a movie's star's girlfriend, partying at the best nightclubs.

Sesshoumaru and Kagura met in high school, when Sesshoumaru wasn't famed. At first, they detested each other. Being that Sesshoumaru was a cold emotionless punk and Kagura was one of the "good girls." But one night, when Kagura was completely out of her thoughts, the two met and found out that they were really meant for each other. Ever since then, Kagura and Sesshoumaru were both into the whole relationship. Still, even now, Kagura has still been by Sesshoumaru's side, not saying a word about his fame.

Then, it happened.

Kagura was completely drunk. Since this was her second time drinking, she had no idea how to control herself. After one more sip, Kagura collapsed on the ground in the nightclub… unaware of everything that was around her.

(x)

When she woke up, she found herself in a bed, next to her boyfriend's chest. She suddenly gasped, realizing that she was on top of him. Luckily Sesshoumaru was asleep… or else she would've scared Sesshoumaru out of himself. She pushed Sesshoumaru's arm away and decided to get up.

But she couldn't. There was something hauling over the bed. She bravely turned towards it… and was completely disgusted by what she saw.

About 15 cameramen and reporters were waiting for her to wake up. Cameras flashed wildly as reporters shouted in their microphones. Kagura was frustrated. She quickly swiped a hand in the cameramen's faces and pulled the blankets over herself.

What a nice morning indeed…

Next week, her eyes were bundled up with magazines with her and Sesshoumaru on the cover and titles such as: _SESSHOUMARU'S WILD NIGHT! _And _MYSTERY GIRL SLEEPS WITH MOVIE STAR!_ On that morning did she realize that ever since Sesshoumaru became famous… she's been getting nothing but interference in her relationship.

* * *

Kagura laughed at herself. She felt so pathetic being in love with Sesshoumaru. But she didn't have to worry… nothing like that was going to happen ever again! She giggled again and focused on the road, and realized that the sun was finally rising.

(X)

Sango Hoshikawa clicked on the _check mail_ button and waited.

"CRAP! WHEN WILL THESE NAÏVE PEOPLE STOP SENDING ME CHAIN MAIL?"

Woah… nice explosion there…

She rolled her eyes and scanned over the computer page. She was disgusted by chain letters… being that she's tried a thousand of them… and none of them ever worked. But there was something that kept her from deleting the chain mail. She actually wanted to check them out for the first time in 5 years. Her inquisitiveness was on today, and there was no way to stop her.

She valiantly clicked on the mail named: _The Wish_ sent by Kikyou Tsusaku. To her surprise, it was a colorful, positive, feminine, normal chain letter just like she remembered.

_Today, I'm sure your life will change… (It said)_

"Oh… sure…" She denied… but still decided scrolling down.

_Roses are red_

_Violets are blue_

_Evidence is laid_

_Someone helpful will sure come into your life today._

Sango laughed. "Who? Prince charming?"

She continued scrolling down.

_Rei Kinako opened her door one day. That was the day of her high school prom. And sadly, she still didn't have a date. She decided that when she arrived at school, she would take a look at her email. And there, in her inbox was this mail. She decided to take a look at it, and after looking at it, she did exactly what it told her to do. The afternoon after that, her crush finally asked her to the prom! How lucky was that?_

"Been there, done that." Sango didn't want to remember the prom affair she had with HIM…

_So… what have we learned here, everybody? If you believe this a little bit, I'm sure you WILL get whatever you want! So… quickly, ladies and gentlemen, make a wish!_

_Actually… make two wishes…_

_Two wishes_

_C'mon! Wishes!_

_Wishes!!!!_

_Whatever you want!_

_Ok… now in order to get your wish… you must send this to people! Here's a guide to how much people you can send it to!_

_1 or less Sorry… no luck for you… you will have bad luck for seven years!_

Sango choked.

_2-5 your wish will come true in a year! Keep trying!_

_6-10 your wish will come true in about a month! You sure you can wait that long?_

_11-15 your wish will come true in a couple of days! Excited aren't you?_

_16+ your wish will come true TODAY!_

Sango clicked the forward button, still considering if she should waste her time over something small like this. But since she was curious-and since she loved her curiosity-she didn't care if it really meant anything to her. She was mainly inspecting if she had luck. Or… was it just curiosity?

Since she had a large amount of people on her mailing list, she decided to choose 16 or more people to email it to. She hoped that the chain letter would help her. But only 1 percent of her really depended on it.

After clicking send, she went back to checking her mail. There was another mail in store today. And it was from… Kagura Mayou… whoever she was…

She was astonished. This was actually something that had done with work. She lectured herself about playing around, and finally turned back into the business woman who she was again.

_Dear Sir or Madam:_

_My name is Kagura Mayou. I would like to enter my manga into your company, CLAMP. Included in this mail are my works, drawings, sketches, storylines, and my résumé. Please take a look at them to see if I qualify. Please contact me through my email or my phone number (314-1592). Thank you for your time._

_P.S. I work for Shonen Sunday. Naraku Onigumo is my father and Kanna Onigumo is my sister. She's been… let's say… plagiarizing some of my work… so… you might notice some similarities. But if you really don't believe me… I'm sure that I know what's going to happen next in her manga…I have files about THAT too, attached with this mail._

_Well… thanks anyway!_

_Sincerely,_

_Kagura Mayou_

Sango looked at the computer screen happily. She was one of the chief CEOs at Clamp, and she always enjoyed new submitters. She clicked the button that lead to the files. And astoundingly, she looked at Kagura Mayou's original, amazing drawings.

They were remarkable. The story of her comic was called "The Two-Timer," and it looked liked Sango could sit there reading the whole thing all day. Hypnotized by her work, she scrolled down to the photo of Kagura. She looked 25, and she had her hair up in a bun. She looked neat and clean. Like all the big respectful authors of _Chobits_ and _Card Captor Sakura_ in Clamp.

Sango was pleased. But she didn't have time to reply to her mail. She took her purse, left her house, and saw that the sun was finally rising.

(X)

Crap! Traffic problems again! Kagura sat in her car… bored as ever. Waiting for the lights to switch was seriously a show… NOT. Traffic in the morning was hell, since everybody was going to work at their accustomed time.

Kagura took a sip at her second Starbucks. "If it's work that keeps me sleepy all day…" She sighed. "Traffic does too."

Some cars moved as the lights changed, but Kagura still didn't get to the front of the lights. She waited… and waited… and waited… (You get the point) It was almost a quarter past 6 now, considering she wasted all that time in traffic.

Suddenly, a black Lexus pulled up out of no where, and stopped where she stopped.

The woman sitting in the driver's seat turned around to face her for a second, then turned away… and then looked at her straight in the eye again.

"HEY! ARE YOU KAGURA MAYOU?" The mystery woman shouted.

Kagura turned to her and looked at her in shock. She waved to her awkwardly. "Um… yeah… and… you are…?"

The woman sitting in the car removed her sunglasses to show she had full attention on Kagura. "I'm Sango Hoshikawa, co-manager of Tokyo's CLAMP."

"REALLY?" Kagura asked, sorry about her rudeness earlier. "Um… Hi! I'm Kagura Mayou… nice to meet you!" She reached her long arm towards the so called "Sango" and shook her hand.

Sango looked like she was thinking. And thinking she was. She looked at Kagura and continued smiling her formal smile.

"I saw your application, Kagura. And I was considering this morning if I could hire you." Sango looked sly. "You know what? Let's go get some coffee and talk about this… I know a really nice café just around the corner!"

Kagura sweat dropped. _Oh… I would just LOVE to have coffee for the millionth time!_ She thought. But she still wanted to be polite, so she agreed to come.

Well… after the traffic jam was finished…

Sango and Kagura sat one of tables outside of the café, Sango with a cappuccino, and Kagura with some green tea. Sango was the first one to speak up. "So… Kagura… I hear that Kanna Onigumo stole some of you work right?"

Kagura looked mad about the whole thing. She sighed. "Unfortunately, yes… But, since I'm Naraku's adopted daughter, he publishes his REAL daughter's work instead of mine…"

"Then would you mind working for Clamp then?"

Kagura glanced up. Was Sango really asking such a great question? Of course she was! Well… unless Kagura was hallucinating. "Really?" She asked again.

"Uh-huh… I read your résumé… and I saw your drawings as well." Sango replied. "And since your father won't let you publish one… I'm SURE Clamp could do it!"

"WOW!" Kagura shouted in disbelief. "I can't believe I'm working for Clamp now! The best manga industry in Japan!"

Sango decided this was the time to bring the bad news up.

"Kagura… I WILL let Clamp publish your work."

"I know that!"

Sango was still acting underhanded. "Well… under one condition."

"Yes?"

"And that is…"

* * *

**Yay! Cliffy! I like cliffies! From now on, I will be updating every week. If that's too long for you guys to wait… I can always lower the time a little bit… right? Well… if it's for reviews, no problem.**

**What do you guys think? A little boring?**

**Ja Ne!**

_**I always think my work is boring…**_

**Sango Teyijin**


	3. Exhaustion of Surprises

**You Act, I'll Write**

**By:** Sango Teyijin

**Full Summary: **Kagura Mayou was a comic artist whose work never got published. A few months after, the company CLAMP finally accepts her work. But in one condition: to make it into a movie. Later, Kagura finds out that the main character of her movie, played by the ultimate Sesshoumaru Takahashi… is her ex-boyfriend! How can we turn this film around while two of the most important cast members are always fighting?!

**Rated: **T

**Genre: **Romance/Humor

**Disclaimer:** …

**Author's Note: **Welcome to the second chapter! I hope I get to finish this fan fic fast… Sorry I was a little late with updating... I had to go to a concert last night

**Status:** Ongoing!

**Chapter Three: **Exhaustion of surprises

**Kagura

* * *

**

"YOU WANT WHAT?"

Sango paused and laughed at Kagura's reaction.

"Kagura… C'MON! It's a pretty fair deal, don't you think?" Sango consoled. "I mean… it's not everyday that you get to do this… OR… become famous even!"

Kagura still looked unsure. "BUT… you're planning to turn it into a movie when the manga first comes out?"

Sango sighed in a sarcastic way. "Yes, of course…" She took out a piece of paper and a pen and started jotting down some notes. "Due to the movie being filmed, the sales from the mangas will also come in. Kagura… you are going to be a rich, rich woman…"

_That Sango… it looks like money signs could pop up her eyes… _Kagura thought to herself. Was she ready for this yet? This appeared like a really intricate job, and Kagura only knew Sango for… what, 1 hour? She needed to get a grip, but… what if the only grip there was what Sango offered?

"So… what do you think?" Sango insisted, after making her notes.

Kagura looked at Sango with a serious face and sighed. "Is there anything else I should do…? I mean… for the film..."

"Hmm…" Sango replied. "There IS one more thing!"

"Yeah?"

"I need you to be the director of the movie. I need YOU to film it."

Kagura gasped, making Sango laugh a little bit more. "But really…" Kagura said. "You want me to be the author AND the director?"

"YES!" Sango squealed. "It would be perfect for that to happen! Don't you think? Since YOU'RE the story teller, I assume you know the story BEST! So who can be a better director than YOU?"

_Damn… she's so demanding…_ "But…" Kagura tried to make another excuse. "I don't have any experience in film making! I won't have to have to go to film school, do I?"

"Naah… that won't be necessary… besides, my apprentices will teach you all about it." Sango looked excited. "And, I will do the casting, much less the auditions, fair?"

Kagura looked up at Sango, a little bit afraid of what should say. But what COULD say? This was an experience of a lifetime… so it was obvious to choose which lifestyle to live by. And, Kagura wasn't that bad, right? She could take work seriously, and in return, she knew that she would get rewards for it.

"Okay… fair…" She mumbled. "But under one condition…"

"Yes…?"

"No one can copy my work."

Sango looked tranquil and confident. "Don't worry! People in Clamp would NEVER do that! Unlike that bastard, Naraku."

"Well, that's good, cuz-" Kagura was interrupted by a phone call, she picked it up, and was welcomed by the voice of Naraku Onigumo."

"Hey dad."

There was a pause.

"Uh… hello?"

"Kagura, why aren't you at work?"

Kagura closed her eyes and sighed. "I was having coffee, K?"

"WHAT? So you're telling me that you ditched work for COFFEE?"

Sango choked once more, this time, on her coffee. She was late for work herself!

"Yes…" Kagura sighed.

"Why, you, you…"

Sango's ear was next to the phone, trying to listen. She was stopped by Kagura's hand, pushing her away.

"Naraku, I have good news for you…" Kagura continued saying.

"Yes… get on with it…"

Kagura smirked, knowing exactly what to say.

"I QUIT."

"What?"

"I QUIT… do you understand English?" (Should it be Japanese since they're in Japan?)

There was silence on the other line of the phone.

"WHY?!!!!!!!!!!!" Explosion no. 2! Go figure!

"Because…" Kagura decided to take it slowly, even she wanted… OH… so WANTED to say it and sting him with it. "YOU never published any of my mangas!"

Naraku giggled on the other end. "I know... but you really quit because of that? You're pathetic, Kagura!"

"But… I'm not finished yet." Kagura wanted to get to the best part. "Since you can't publish my comics, I found someone who will. And that's actually Sango Hoshikawa. From CLAMP!"

"Sango Hoshikawa? CLAMP? Oh goodness!"

"Yep! And you better believe it…" Kagura was about to hang up. "Besides… you have Kanna, don't you?"

That was last words Kagura told his adopted father. She slammed the phone back together, pompous and proud. Saying every single one of those words made her day better, and made her feel strong. She felt SO proud giving him pay back and a "word punch in the face." Sango seemed to know what was going on, and she as well, smiled a victory smile.

"So… Kagura…" She said bringing out a contract and a pen. "All you have to do is sign this contract. All the words here are what I just explained to you."

_So… she was planning this all along…_ Kagura scanned over the contract one more time to make sure Sango was honest, and honest she was. After considering some last minute details, Kagura signed her name on the marked spot.

She smiled down at the signature, and thanked Sango one more time.

In your face, NARAKU! Kagura never had such a wonderful day… she knew that NOTHING could get in her way now!

Or so, she thought…

(X)

**Sesshoumaru**

"Mr. Takahashi, you have a call on line one."

Sesshoumaru picked up the phone and heard Inuyasha's voice.

"I don't know what to do!" The other line complained.

"Hey… Inuyasha! Let me guess… you needed advice, and no one would tell you, so you came running to your big brother!"

Inuyasha grunted. "Whatever… let me just explain myself… Kagome just found out that I'm in love with Kikyou, she just ran back home, saying that she never wanted to see my face again…"

Sesshoumaru laughed. "Well… she has a good point… no one wants to see your face after one horrifying glimpse at it!" He finally calmed down. "But really… you called me, because…?"

"BECAUSE! I asked Miroku and everybody else! All they said was that I needed to apologize to her!" Inuyasha sighed. "Do you have any better ideas…like… for making HER apologize to ME?"

"You know… you shouldn't have dated her in the first place. You KNOW that girl's bad luck."

Inuyasha decided to get back at him. "What about Kagura then? She's brought you misery… for like… 5 years. And you STILL can't get her out of your mind!"

"SHUT UP, hanyou! What would you know?! Besides… your business is YOURS, I have nothing to do with it." He slammed his phone back together.

In his mind, he never wanted to hear the word "Kagura" ever again. That word was almost X-rated. Whenever someone said that, it was like thousands of spikes flew towards his ears, making him loose his calm temper and his brain scream in pain. But honestly, what if Kagura felt the same about him?

"GET A GRIP SESSHOUMARU!" He yelled at himself. "She's just another chapter in your book… that you kinda already ripped out…"

His thoughts were interrupted by a knock on his bedroom door. It was his servant, Jaken Hiroko. He came in through the door with his breakfast. He modestly put it on Sesshoumaru's desk, bowed, and was about to leave.

"Wait... Jaken, I need a favor."

"Yes… Sesshoumaru-Sama, anything for you!"

After thinking about it a little, Sesshoumaru made his move. "I need you to find me a date… someone to hang out with."

Jaken smiled and bowed again. "Really, Sesshoumaru-Sama, you're at it again! After Kagura dumped you, I thought you would never love again! But fortunately, I was wrong."

Sesshoumaru looked grumpy.

Jaken saw Sesshoumaru's glare. "Sure… I'll start looking on eHarmony now!" He continued quickly.

As he was about to leave, Sesshoumaru grabbed Jaken by the collar and looked at him straight in the eye. Well… that got his attention alright!

"I don't want one from eHarmony… I want one fresh! And you gotta get me one by tomorrow! Got it?"

Jaken looked scared, but nodded. "Sure… Sesshoumaru-Sama, one by tomorrow, UNDERSTOOD!"

Jaken was excused, and Sesshoumaru was left alone with his own thoughts. Was this really the right thing to do? Did he want Kagura out of his mind THAT MUCH? Well… you know what they say… he REALLY had to shake it off…

"It's okay…" He told himself. "Besides… Kagura already broke up with me… there's nothing to worry about."

* * *

**Feww… Another chapter finished… a million left to go… TT but… I really do enjoy making this story… it's more exciting than Tell Me My Story, right? By the way… I'm still on writer's block for that story. Any ideas, people?**

**By the way, please review!**

**See you next week!**

**Sango Teyijin**


	4. Individual Success

**You Act, I'll Write**

**By:** Sango Teyijin

**Full Summary: **Kagura Mayou was a comic artist whose work never got published. A few months after, the company CLAMP finally accepts her work. But in one condition: to make it into a movie. Later, Kagura finds out that the main character of her movie, played by the ultimate Sesshoumaru Takahashi… is her ex-boyfriend! How can we turn this film around while two of the most important cast members are always fighting?!

**Rated: **T

**Genre: **Romance/Humor

**Author's Note: **Welcome to the second chapter! I hope I get to finish this fan fic fast… I'm not updating next week due to Thanksgiving. Look at the bottom author's note for more details.

**Status:** Ongoing!

**Chapter Four: **Individual Success

* * *

**Recap:**

**Kagura used to work for Naraku Onigumo, but now got her comic published by Clamp. At the same time, Sesshoumaru ordered his agent and servant, Jaken, to find him a date (to get Kagura-his ex-girlfriend-out of his mind). **

(x)

**Sesshoumaru**

Sesshoumaru woke up the next morning, showered, teeth brushed, and dressed. Jaken told him that he would meet his date at the restaurant just around his mansion. He was still worried. What if Kagura saw him like this? He knew what she could say. She would say that she was right when she broke up with him… and she would be disappointed in him, like she's always been.

"ENOUGH ABOUT KAGURA!"Sesshoumaru told himself. "She isn't for you anymore!"

He pulled himself together, put on some sunglasses (to hide himself from the crazy fans), and went to the restaurant as Jaken described. It was a small bakery, and they were serving breakfast. He saw Jaken sitting in one of the outside tables. He walked over to him, noticing that he was the only one sitting there.

"Where is she?"

"Sesshoumaru-Sama… there you are! You're late."

"I SAID where is she?"

"I swear she'll be here immediately. I know you hate to wait but-"

Sesshoumaru stepped on Jaken's foot. "Who said I HATE to wait? You don't have permission to make assumptions on me."

Jaken looked hushed. Sesshoumaru was annoyed. Sesshoumaru was always like this, so… Jaken didn't have to gasp of surprise. There was complete silence for a good five minutes, and then SHE finally arrived.

She was wearing a Hollister sweatshirt with her hood on, since there was some sprinkling. She looked like she was late for work, and almost rushed into the bakery before Jaken finally stopped her.

"AHEM! Wench… are you forgetting something?"

She turned around to face Jaken; her face looked like it was sorry. Then, she looked at Sesshoumaru. She looked like she could see through the sunglasses like her eyes were a fly's. By the streaks or sweat on her face, Sesshoumaru knew that she was nervous. But he didn't see what was coming next; the so called "wench" went up to Sesshoumaru and gave him a hell of a hug! Nice first-impression…

Sesshoumaru was disgusted at first, but then he realized that she was his date. Jaken was the first one to make the objection.

"Stop making a scene, baka!" he insulted. "There are people here ya know, and I'm sure my master's clothes aren't washable with hot water!"

"Oh, I'm so sorry Jaken-Sama." She apologized. She finally removed her hood, so that her face was revealed to Sesshoumaru. Looking at her, Sesshoumaru almost felt himself melting.

She had big vicious blue-grey eyes. Her bangs were neatly separated, and her hair was tied into a pony tail. To Sesshoumaru, she looked beautiful. One of the most beautiful women around these parts. Of course… that's what SHE thought about HIM too.

Jaken finally broke the silence. "Lord Sesshoumaru, meet Sara-Chan. Sara, meet my master, Sesshoumaru-Sama."

She looked at him, smiled, and offered a hand for a handshake.

Sesshoumaru considered the hand before returning it. Was it really right to fall in love again? He messed up his old relationship… who knows if he should really try again?

Who cares! Geez… "Nice to meet you, Sara." He shook her hand, and realized that he had actually felt some static when they touched.

"Well… sorry about that… reaction…" She apologized. "It's my first time meeting you… you know girls are crazy about you, right?"

"How sweet of her…" Jaken intruded. "I told I would find you someone like her in time!"

Sesshoumaru was still observing Sara. She looked nice enough… but somehow… she looked conceiving, in a way. He ignored it, and continued the conversation.

"So… Sara… how old are you?" Sesshoumaru asked curiously.

She smiled her smile again. "I'm 24. What about you?"

It was perfect; she was one year younger than him.

"I'm 25…" Sesshoumaru paused for a second. "Since it's your first time meeting me… maybe we could do something fun… I'll show you my world; you can be a special VIP."

What the hell was he doing? He felt pathetic saying every one of those words. When he dated Kagura, he never was the one to insist on dates. Usually, he just sat there like a couch potato, waiting for Kagura to say "I love you." And then he would follow. Kagura told him that he was incorrigible. He never forgave her for saying it. He missed those days, and regretted them too. Now, he actually had to WORK for a relationship.

"Okay! Let's go!" Sara encouraged. "Well… after the rain is over…"

"Sure… I'll pick you up around 5 in the afternoon; we can go catch a private movie premiere… also ride in a limo to get there!"

Sara squealed in excitement. "Really? You don't look like the person who would do that." That stung, HARD. "I have to work… I'll see you at 5, okay?"

"By the way… where do you live?"

"Oh… Jaken has my address… you can ask him for it…" She opened the door, but then looked back. "Hey, how about you pick me up at 4… the earlier we leave the movie, the better."

"Sure." Sesshoumaru watched her wave and get into the bakery. "That was… BLURY." He told Jaken.

Jaken tried to console Sesshoumaru. "Don't worry, my lord, I'm sure she wants to be with you too!"

"She only wants to be with me because I'm famous… I can see that."

"B-but…" Jaken pleaded. "I went through all the trouble finding her!"

Sesshoumaru looked sympathetic. "Okay… fine… I will give it try. But as soon as it starts to get weird… I'm breaking up with her, k?"

"Break up with her whenever you like… but… always give it a try." Jaken said that before getting back into the limo.

(X)

**Kagura**

"Kagura, your comic is addictive!" Sango yelled in her face.

Kagura sweat dropped for the 10th time that day. "Yes… I know it is… you're obsessed with manga aren't you?"

"I know!!! Isn't it awesome?!" Kagura could tell that Sango was excited. "Crap… I was supposed to go get lunch 3 hours ago… but seriously… I can't stop reading!"

"Sango. Listen, Sango. I.AM.STARVING. Getting lunch only takes you 10 minutes! But we've been starving for 3 hours. THREE hours!"

A tired moan came from the cube room outside of the office.

Sango rolled her eyes. "FINE! But I get to read your unfinished comic too, ok?"

"YES, Sango! Now, go get the lunch!" Kagura watched Sango leave, a little bit disappointed. She went back to the computer, and finished lining the rest of her comic. After a few minutes, her stomach was growling, along with 10 other stomachs.

What was taking Sango so long?

Oh, she was so hungry!

(X)

Sango walked across the street to the restaurant "Nozomi's." She was the 3rd person in line. _It isn't a long wait _She thought to herself. She could smell the food in the restaurant, and suddenly her stomach growled.

"Damn, what was I thinking?" Sango murmured. "I kept my stomach hungry for 3 hours over a comic!"

When it was her turn, she decided to order 12 teriyaki combo meals. She laid her credit card down and resumed sighing.

"Thank you." A familiar voice said. "Hey, it's you!"

Sango turned around recklessly, only to see something she hadn't seen for 5 years. She was surprised; she never thought that she would bump into this when she was getting lunch for her co-workers.

She didn't know what to say. Her whole body was frozen, and yet, it was twitching at the same time. She blinked her eyes a few times to make sure she was seeing what she was seeing. And yes, it was. She gasped, and 10 seconds later, she finally spoke up.

"M-m-m-m…" She sounded like she couldn't speak. "M-m-iroku…?"

"C'mon Sango, you're really THAT stunned?" Came the rich, sexy, and well-known voice.

She shook her head. "What are you doing here…? I never thought you worked here."

"Well, I do! Now!" His hands twitched, as if wanting to touch something. "Uh… Sango, come over here for a sec…!"

"Nice try." Sango could be a "mirokuhandtoligist." "What's up with you these days? Are you two-timing people? Or worse… 30 timing?"

Miroku sighed heavily. "Sango, oh Sango, how you wound me so…"

Sango almost laughed. "Enough with that nonsense, my co-workers are hungry, so hurry up with the food!"

"But I haven't seen you in 5 years! It's only equal that we sit down and talk!"

Her stomach growled again. "Shut up, perv, and get me my order!"

"Fine, fine! You win!" Miroku sighed and carried the order from the kitchen to Sango. Sango always won at these things. She had to keep that pervert in line, didn't she? Or else the world would be overwhelmed with his "pervertness." Right? Right.

She took the plastic bag, and walked away without a "good-bye." But she did look back at him…because she wanted to. She didn't see him 5 years, and she missed his perverted personality. She hated to admit it, but she did.

She crossed the street and back to the company. Everybody would be so glad that she brought lunch, and her stomach would finally be filled!

_I would enjoy getting lunch._ Sango thought. _Since HE'S now there…

* * *

_

**Okay! Done again! I hope you guys like it. I put more romance in it… and I'm going to go in depth with the Miroku/ Sango in the next few chapters. But, really, I like writing this! Please review! Thankyou!**

**Bad news... I won't be updating next week-cuz of thanksgiving. I just don't think I can squeeze in a rushed chapter at that time, besides, I have a lot of homework during break... I'm sorry, but it has to be moved to next next week!**

**Ja Ne!**

**Sango Teyijin**


	5. The Phone Call

**You Act, I'll Write**

**By:** Sango Teyijin

**Full Summary: **Kagura Mayou was a comic artist whose work never got published. A few months after, the company CLAMP finally accepts her work. But in one condition: to make it into a movie. Later, Kagura finds out that the main character of her movie, played by the ultimate Sesshoumaru Takahashi… is her ex-boyfriend! How can we turn this film around while two of the most important cast members are always fighting?!

**Rated: **T

**Genre: **Romance/Humor

**Author's Note: **Welcome to the second chapter! I hope I get to finish this fan fic fast…

**Status:** Ongoing!

**Chapter Five: **The phone call

* * *

It was after the movie. The air smelled like popcorn, but at the same time, it smelled like nothing. The wind was blowing, and the temperature was quite bitter. Sesshoumaru didn't have to say anything. This is where he wanted to be, anyway, wasn't it?

He wasn't sure about that. The times before, he knew Kagura could see right through him. Through his disgusting disguise and finally to the wrath he cast on her. He knew she thought about him everyday. Furthermore, he also knew that she knew HE thought about her. They had a secret connection that still lasted between them. A faint one, but strong.

And then there was Sara, so sweet as if she could sweeten his pain away from him. Thinking, Sesshoumaru realized how much Sara was more than Kagura. But still, what he had been imagining still hurt him. He didn't want to be affected by it. But why was she STILL in his mind?

Was it because of that Shonen Sunday commercial on the plane?

Was it because of Sara?

Or was it because of his own deceiving mind?

His thoughts were broken by Sara's voice. He could feel her clung to his arm as she talked. The cold sensation mixing with romance was unstoppable to melt in. He felt like he was in that situation, and with the last of his power, he decided to come back to the real world then in the jail of thoughts.

"Sesshoumaru?" Sara asked. "Where should we go now?"

Within seconds, they were in a meadow; they still felt the same winds, the same thoughts – until Sara came up to Sesshoumaru and kissed him.

He was traumatized. How could he explain this feeling? No, it wasn't love. It wasn't hatred either. Did he feel wrong? Did he feel right? Did he feel in between? Thoughts overflowed his mind. He imagined Kagura standing there in Sara's place, and then replaced.

He enclosed his lips in on hers. He could feel the static, once more.

They closed their eyes as they broke away on the kiss. He didn't want to leave, but it was getting way too late. He got into his car with a goodbye and drove away.

He knew that Sara was his, and he was Sara's.

But, the thing he didn't know was that there were 10 cameramen watching them as their lips met.

"Good work, Sara!" said one of the cameramen.

(X)

Kagura was at the copiers running her comic through it.

Was the movie really the thing right now? Did she really want to pass through being a director too?

She thought and thought about it and yawned. She felt so stupid. She felt so desperate too. How come she never thought about it? How come she never hesitated before saying "yes?"

"What's wrong?" Sango's voice was softer than usual.

Kagura groaned. "Oh, nothing. Just … sleepy."

Sango turned her face sideways as if observing what was REALLY happening. "Miss your old boyfriend?"

That hit Kagura. Chirp marks started to appear on her head. What was Sango sticking her nose into? Besides, that wasn't the ONLY problem. She still didn't want to be a director of that film. Also, her hopes felt way too high up, she knew that SOMETHING would bring it down.

"Don't worry, directing isn't so hard." It was like Sango was reading her mind. "It mainly takes practicing."

Sango slammed a shopping bag onto the table with a BOOM. Kagura could see that there was something squarish inside of the bag. Actually, A LOT of squarish things. Sango took one out of the bag, and suddenly, Kagura was shocked by the number of them.

"I TOLD you that you didn't have to worry!"

Kagura finally realized what the squarish things were. They were DVDs. Oscar winning DVDs actually. She twitched as Sango smiled her usual smile. She didn't have to watch all of these, did she?

"By watching these films, you'll learn the art of movies! And I'm sure you'll notice something in common with all of these movies!" Sango lectured. "Or maybe, you'll find something different! That's what makes each one of them unique."

Kagura rolled her eyes. _Oh yes…there IS something in common with these movies… otherwise the fact that YOU gave them to me as a LESSON. How am I supposed to learn with THIS boring strategy? _"Oh… I will!"

Kagura was left with her thoughts, and the 30 movies, each more than 3 hours long.

She sighed. "Okay… time to get started!"

Sango walked out of the copiers, and back to her office. It was time for her to call all the actors and actresses she knew. Hard work it was, casting for every movie Clamp made.

She sighed, and took out her phone book.

She flipped through the pages, searching for an eligible actor, to play the lead role, Shiyasha. But she felt bored doing this task, and maybe she needed a break from work.

But then there was tolerance for the calls. Sango didn't want to call all these actors/actresses without something to start it off. She randomly picked up her friend cell phone-where she kept all her friends' phone numbers, she opened it, and started looking.

Sango remembered the playful self she used to be. Calling her old boyfriend, having dates, going to movies. For a reason, she was glad those days were over. But it didn't mean she didn't miss them. She picked up her cell phone, pressed _contacts _and waited.

She typed in the letter H in the search engine. She came up with a page with only one number. She smiled on her cell phone. She finally found the last connection she had.

Hatori, Miroku (it said)

Address: 4563 Yume Lane, Tokyo, 34353

Phone number: (576)-785-2231

Her heart beat mixed with the soft music on the radio. She wondered if she should connect with him ever again. Besides, there was the player side of him she completely despised.

(X)

Flashback:

She was walking home from school. Dressed in her normal school uniform, acting like her normal self. As she crossed the road, her eyes followed over to a fashion boutique.

_Wanna impress your boyfriend?_ It asked. _Try out our new line of sexy winter wear! 50 off jackets and 20 off of tank tops! Come here and try them out!_

Sango was curiously interested. She walked back onto the sidewalk. She went into the store and started looking. But before she could look, she looked at a scene she never thought she would experience.

There, by the cash register, Miroku Hatori and Janet Thomas (an exchange student from America which most of the guys would DIE for) stood there. Miroku was holding a gift box with a fur-leather jacket in it, and handing it to Janet. He put his arms around her and they both got into Miroku's car, and drove away.

Sango's eyes could not seal. She was amazed what she just saw. Her 'so called boyfriend' kissing another girlfriend's hand. She couldn't take it! What mistake she made dating him!

She broke up with him, and she never spoke with him ever again.

Sango sighed and realized how much time she just wasted thinking about her past. With one more look at the number, she clicked send and waited.

"Miroku?" She asked innocently as she dialed the number that her phone gave her.

"Yes, my dear Sango…?"

Her hand went directly to her mouth. "How did you know it was me?"

"Well, it was your remarkably sexy- I mean… sweet voice!"

Sango sighed. _He was still vibrating sex appeal! When will he ever change? _She wanted to look through the phone to see him, but unfortunately she couldn't. All she did was sigh, which Miroku heard.

"Is something wrong, Sango?"

She shook her head. _If only it lasted. _"Oh nothing… just … tired."

She was basically imitating Kagura! Pretending nothing was wrong, and it was just… SLEEPINESS. But of course, when Kagura said it, no one would've believed it. So what makes her think Miroku could buy it?

"Listen, Sango." Miroku was serious now. "What's been with you all these years? Could you live without me?"

She couldn't shut her eyes, or better, move it. It was so amazing how that special someone could just stun you with a few words while no one else could. But, did that mean Miroku really WAS Sango's "special someone?"

"I don't know what to say." Was Sango's rash reply.

Miroku sighed. "Sango, how about you give me another chance?"

Her eyes lit up, wanting to forgive him. But did this mean he will never cheat on her anymore?

"Well…"

Miroku knew just the right thing to say. "How about we hang out tonight! I'll take you to the new TVXQ concert!"

"WHAT? You got those tickets? HOW! Everybody knows you basically have to DIE and go to heaven in order to get them!"

"Well, I died…for you"

"Oh my gosh! Thank-" Sango hesitated.

Taking the chance while she wasn't speaking, he said, "Does that mean you forgive me?"

"Unless you keep yourself this way!"

"Of course, for YOU Sango! You are my one and ONLY!"

She rolled her eyes, giggled, and said a quick "bye" before she hung up.

Looking at her watch, it was almost time for her lunch break! She needed to dial an actor, and fast!

But who? How she could find someone so fast?

She knew the role of Shiyasha, the main character. A selfish, arrogant, and ego-centric guy. But, who would play that role JUST RIGHT?

She knew just the person.

SESSHOUMARU TAKAHASHI.

(X)

Sesshoumaru's cell phone rung.

"Yes?" He asked as he bit into his chocolate bar.

"Sessh, I need you for my movie."

"Hey… can't we talk about this later, Sango? I'm on a date."

"SERIOUSLY?"

…

"HOW LONG HAS IT BEEN? IT'S LIKE BEEN A THOUSAND YEARS! OH MY GOSH! I CAN'T WAIT TO SEE THE OTHER GIRLS' FACE WHEN THEY HEAR THAT YOU'RE DATING!"

…

"Sorry Sesshoumaru… but the point is, I need you for my movie."

Sara was trying to listen in, but Sesshoumaru pulled away. "What's it about?"

"Oh… you'll love it! It's about a two-timer named Shiyasha that got betrayed by his girlfriend, Kyou. Then, he finds another girl to replace her, Kanta. But then, he finds out Kyou didn't betray him, and still loves him. So… he doesn't know what to do. I'm hooked on the story! You should see it for yourself!"

Sesshoumaru listened, but remained calm.

"So basically, it's a chick flick." Sesshoumaru sighed, gazed into space, and finally said, "What role do you want me to play?"

"Well… Shiyasha of course… I've seen your movies, and I know what you can do, and I would LOVE it if you came to audition tomorrow!"

"Sure, I'll be there… I guess it would get me another award I guess… not that I don't have any."

"Ok! See you tomorrow!"

He hung up.

"That Sesshoumaru, a strong actor, but in reality, he's nothing but a cold fish!"

She filed up her papers, and left the office.

"Oops… forgot to tell him that Kagura's the director… oh well…" She told herself as she exited her office.

* * *

**I REALLY, REALLY, REALLY, wasn't satisfied with this chapter. I think I went a little OC on some people, and I made some minor things important. Maybe I should brush up on the next chapter…**

**I'm putting recaps every 4 chapters… think that's a good idea?**

**Maybe I'm just having a tough day… why does my writing seem so bad?**

**Well, bye for now…**

**Sango Teyijin.**


	6. Auditions and Mistakes

**You Act, I'll Write**

**By:** Sango Teyijin

**Full Summary: **Kagura Mayou was a comic artist whose work never got published. A few months after, the company CLAMP finally accepts her work. But in one condition: to make it into a movie. Later, Kagura finds out that the main character of her movie, played by the ultimate Sesshoumaru Takahashi… is her ex-boyfriend! How can we turn this film around while two of the most important crew members are always fighting?!

**Rated: **T

**Genre: **Romance/Humor

**Author's Note: **Welcome to the second chapter! I hope I get to finish this fan fic fast…

**Status:** Ongoing!

**Chapter Six: **Auditions and Mistakes

* * *

**Sango**

"Thank you, come tomorrow morning for auditions!"…"Yes, Ms. Kuriyama, I'm 90 sure the Kyou role WILL be yours"… "Okay… thank you. Bye"

Sango wiped the smear of sweat off her head. "Auditions… tomorrow, 10:30." She told herself as she wrote into her planner. "We have a nice cast. Considering we now have Sesshoumaru Takahashi!"

The digital clock read 6:30 PM. It was time for Sango to retire and venture back home.

No… not home! But to that date and concert with Miroku!

As she walked down the stairs to her pick-up spot, she couldn't help but think about the pros and cons of Miroku. There were more cons than pros. But the pros overcame the cons. She didn't know why.

Cons:

-Miroku was a player; there was nothing she could do about it.

-She was sure that Miroku wasn't a virgin, considering he was a player.

-He was low, no status, no family, he still lived at home.

-He would run off anytime.

She shook her head. Now… to the pros…

There were none.

No! She thought to herself. _Why did I go out with him in high school then? Was I really stupid back then? Did I get stupider? What's wrong with me?_

Yes, there were pros. She knew there were pros in him that the younger her loved. She thought and thought, and she finally came up with an answer.

Pros:

-He made her feel loved.

Was that all? Why did she feel that the pros overpowered the cons? How could one pro do that?

She knew.

Because making her feel loved was his goal.

She reached the end of the stairs. There, a black Ferrari parked here, one of the cutest guys she saw in her life sat in it, and his hair was freely waving in the wind.

"Sorry… was I too early? I thought you-"

"NICE CAR!"

Miroku smiled. "You think so? My dad left it when he died. He said he wanted me to impress the ladies with it!"

Sango rolled her eyes. "Whatever… a guy like you could get whatever girl you wanted with that so called 'charm' of yours."

Oops! Mistake number one! Her mouth felt morphed back to a high school hopeless romantic's. She tried to hide her blush, but of course, there was no way with Miroku's sharp eyes.

"Okay! Let's go to that concert!"

(X)

As Sango woke up, her bare leg touched something soft. Her hand trailed over to something firm. So did her head.

Her eyes didn't quite want to open yet. What exactly happened last night? Why did she feel so warm and good this morning? Was she in her own bed?

She opened one eye, and revealed sun shining on the white sheets. Then, she felt around, and realized finally where she was.

"Good morning my shining sunflower!"

She wanted to scream, but no sound came out. She opened the other eye, saw what was under her nose completely and gasped.

She felt around. She seriously was in his bed! She was lying on his chest, and his hand was on her waist!

Of course… she was completely dressed. If Miroku went that far, she would be close to KILLING him.

"STUPID PERVERT!"

She pulled the sheets over her head, turned the other way so that she couldn't have to deal with his famous quotes, dressed under the covers, and left the bed.

She threw a pillow at Miroku. The once smiling face turned upside-down and groaned.

"What are you thinking, Sango? It's 6 in the morning!" Yelled Miroku.

"Argggh! I can't stand you! This is why I hate you!"

When he didn't reply, she slipped the pillow from under his head, and threw it at him, also.

There was no time to brush her hair, with the last of her nerves, she left the building and walked to work.

(X)

_**Yume:**_

From the strong winds blowing on her curtains, Kagura sat up and yawned. She loved the wind. It was very refreshing to be blown together with it. She hesitated and looked into his shiny, glazed, golden eyes. To her, he was so gorgeous, masculine, and crucial. He was her whole life. But to the whole world… he was still the same Sesshoumaru. But, instead, a famous, well know prince that some girls would die to have.

Kagura wasn't one of those fan girls, holding up notebooks, pens, and offering to be his wife. She was only an old girl friend, and old chapter in his book.

She did not love him as much as his fans.

She did not offer as much as the fans.

But she…

She knew him more than the fans.

But she felt like a crazy fan girl all this time, except, worse. She felt like a stalker.

She saw him, he was swallowed up by the fans. Everything. His eyes, his body, and most importantly, his smile. He was swallowed up. The only thing left of him was her.

(X)

Kagura woke up.

She looked far into the distance like she was watching someone getting killed.

But what if the person getting killed was her all along?

"So what's wrong with being a fan girl?" She asked into the darkness. "If there were no fan girls, NO ONE WOULD LOVE YOU!"

She lifted her satin covered bed sheets, walked out of the bed, and into her bathroom. Her alarm clock read 6:30-she still had two hours before work. She lowered her face to the sink, dipped water in her hands and splashed it onto her face.

"What is wrong with you, Kagura?" She said to the face staring back from the mirror.

She shook her head, splashed more water onto her face, and made a decision.

"Okay… from now on, if you dream-or daydream about HIM, you're going to give yourself 10 pinches!"…"OW!"…"EEK!"… "Well… that's what you get!" She yelled as she ventured back to her bed.

She pulled the covers over herself, and dreamed of a world where there was no Sesshoumaru.

I think Kagura's colder than Sesshoumaru…!

(X)

**Kagura**

When she got to work the next day, she saw that Sango was already casting all the actors and actresses. She had a speaker, and she was yelling like a monkey through it.

"NEXT!"

"You call yourself an actress? I bet **I **could play it better than you!"

"NEXT!"

"That was plainly DISGUSTING! Shiyasha's a two-timer of GIRLS, not GUYS!"

Kagura sat on a director chair with her named marked on the back. Sango leaned over and whispered.

"What's this guy thinking? How foolish of him trying to be your main character?!"

Kagura inspected Sango from head to toe. Her hair obviously wasn't brushed. Her clothes looked like she dressed in 5 seconds. She was in the same clothes as she was the previous day, and she looked like she did not have coffee.

"What happened EXACTLY on your date with Miroku yesterday?"

Sango turned to her with frustration marked on her face. "I never want to see that hell of a perv again! You should be lucky you aren't tangled in that boyfriend-girlfriend sorta thing!!!"

Kagura sighed and put a hand to her head. "You don't have any idea how much I would want to do that… by the way, who did you hire to play Shiyasha, anyway?"

"Well, you'll have to find that out yourself! I'm sure you'll be thrilled to see him!"

Kagura rolled her eyes. "Who is he, really?"

"I TOLD you, it's a surprise!" Sango reminded. "I can't wait to see the look on your face when you see him!"

Of course… Sango only thought that Kagura was one of those fan girls, yelling the whole building down when he saw him.

"Ok then…" Sango yawned. "I'm going to get us some coffee. I also need to clear myself up! Can you audition for me, please?"

"Sure…" Said Kagura. "Get me some tea please."

"Ok! I'll be right back."

An actress appeared on stage. She looked model skinny and had long straight hair with regular bangs. She had on Chanel sunglasses, a fur vest, and long leather boots. She greeted her, took off all the fur, and continued with her act.

"It was all for this…! The Shikon no Tama!" She said the line with pain. "Listen, Izumi, burry the shikon jewel along with my body! It must not fall into the hands of evil again…!"

Good she was. In the clipboard Kagura was holding, it said that the actress's name was Chiaki Kuriyama. Sango wrote that she was a famous actress with skills of a possessor. It looked like she completely possessed the Kyou role and thought that she was really her. Sango also wrote that there was 90 of chance that she would get the role.

"I'm sorry, Ms. Kuriyama, but Sango isn't here right now. Please sit in the waiting chairs, please, and Sango will be with you momentarily." Kagura motioned to the few chairs in the corner.

The actress gave her a face. "Whatever." She sat down in the chairs.

Kagura looked up at the ceiling. "What a life… I wish I was an actress."

Of course, the life would be amazing! Wearing designer clothing, having everybody know your name, talking to other celebrities, and best of all, acting in these movies with some hunk that was twice her height.

She sighed, continued looking at the ceiling, and closed her eyes.

"I wish something magical would happen to me that would make my life less stressful." She wished. "But… would there really be a thing?"

"Hello, are you Sango Hoshikawa?"

Kagura was still looking at the ceiling. "No… I'm sorry, she's getting coffee."

"Can you tell her that I'm here?"

"Yes… of course…"

Then there was a pause. LONG pause. Kagura wondered if he was still there. She sure sounded familiar, I give you that much.

"Ka…gu-…" The voice cracked and turned into a whisper.

"Yes?"

She lowered her head so she could see the figure in front of her.

But what she saw, wasn't a dream-like she usually saw it, it wasn't an illusion, it wasn't something she made up, he was right there, standing in front of her.

Her heart skipped a beat when she looked into his golden eyes. Her hands were shaking, she was biting her bottom lip, and she felt like stepping back. The same shocked face was staring back at her… surprisingly.

"Sesshou-"

With all the emotion gathering in her heart, she couldn't talk. All they could do was stare at themselves like dummies.

"What's wrong here?" Sango asked when she came back. "There you are, Sesshoumaru Takahashi, what are you so shocked about?"

* * *

**Finally, I got to the part about this! I don't think the "meeting" was that shocking though. (How DARE you read the summary??? TT) Well, maybe next time, when your friends read it, don't tell them to read the summary, ok? Well… I guess this is going to uphill from now on! I'm getting to the climax!**

**Until next week!**

**Sango Teyijin**


	7. “He never kissed me like that”

**You Act, I'll Write**

**By:** Sango Teyijin

**Full Summary: **Kagura Mayou was a comic artist whose work never got published. A few months after, the company CLAMP finally accepts her work. But in one condition: to make it into a movie. Later, Kagura finds out that the main character of her movie, played by the ultimate Sesshoumaru Takahashi… is her ex-boyfriend! How can we turn this film around while two of the most important crew members are always fighting?!

**Rated: **T

**Genre: **Romance/Humor

**Author's Note: **By the way… if anyone has a fan fic contest for my story to enter, I'll be gladly to do! Ok! I'm going to add the ages for everybody now!

**Ages:** Sesshoumaru, Kagura: 25, Sara: 24, Sango, Miroku, Kagome, and Inuyasha: 23.

**Status:** Ongoing!

**Chapter Seven: **"He never kissed me like that"

**Sesshoumaru and Kagura

* * *

**

"I TOLD you that you would be surprised when you saw him! But… normal fan girls would've pounced on him by now!"

Kagura felt like falling. In her mind, she told herself that everything was a dream… the offer from Clamp, the film success, the auditions, all that! She would be right back at Shonen Sunday when she woke up!

But did she want to be at Shonen Sunday?

"Whatever this is…" Sango spoke up. "Please stop it… Sesshoumaru, please audition… Ms. Kuriyama is VERY impatient."

Sesshoumaru walked to the stage with his eyes still locked on Kagura's. He was still paused. Sango was impatient as ever. "Sesshoumaru, PLEASE! Continue with your act!"

"Right…" That was Sesshoumaru's first word after he saw Kagura.

"Ki-kyou… um… I really miss you…"

"CUT!" Sango yelled. "Sesshoumaru, don't you know your line? It's 'Kyou… I believed in you.' I'm warning you, if you keep forgetting your lines… I'm NOT going to hire you for this film!"

"Ok… I'm sorry…" He cleared his throat. "Kyou…I believed in you! How could you… I thought you hated… I mean… loved me…!"

"CUT! Sesshoumaru! Do I need to KNOW something?" Yelled Sango. With that mood, everybody in the studio must've KNOWN what happened on Sango's date.

Kagura couldn't take looking at him anymore. She tried everything. Pinching herself 20 times, slapping herself, shaking her head, EVERYTHING! She couldn't snap out of the dream! Her mind denied that it was reality!

She looked closely at the sad eyes staring back at her. It was like he was sending her a message. It looked like his eyes were saying-_Kagura… why did in the hell did you desert me?_ With one more look at them she felt water forming in her own eyes. She covered them, and ran out of the studio.

"I told myself I never wanted to see him EVER again! Then… why now?"

She wiped the first few tears she cried in her entire life… and went back to the day when it happened.

* * *

_"SESSHOUMARU!" She yelled at one of the standing figures._

_He was with Yumi Ura-one of Japan's famous actresses, it was raining, he shared an umbrella with her, and his head touched her head._

_He turned to her. "Kagura…I thought you were at the studio!"_

_With one evil glance at Kagura, he couldn't do anything to speak up._

_"Kagura, listen to me. I can explain this."_

_"EXPLAIN WHY YOU NEVER SHARED YOUR UMBRELLA WITH ME! Why I always had to bring my own! And… now this…?"_

_Tears were in her eyes. They mixed with the water from the rain. No one could really tell which was which._

_"Your disgusting, Sesshoumaru."_

_He dropped his umbrella on Yumi, ran over to her, and tried to knock some sense into her. He was NOT going to let his girl friend fall through his hand like sand!_

_Yeah rite… like Kagura was going to buy THAT!_

_"Sesshoumaru… ever since you became an actor… there was nothing more exciting about going out with anymore!"_

_Those were the last few words said. Nobody needed to say anything else.

* * *

_

Kagura thought about that scene… she was such a KID back then. But the tears that were falling down her face were the same. The same, obvious, sorrowful, tears.

She heard a voice.

"Kagura… Listen to me."

"I'm truly sorry."

His first "sorry" is his life. Kagura could tell. His only sorrys were only said in films. And this sorry, obviously, was trying to prove Kagura was wrong, not intentionally wanting to love her again.

She turned to the figure. "Don't say sorry. Don't fake anymore of your fake self."

Whoo! That was cold!

How was Sesshoumaru going to apologize?

"Kagura! Don't think of blaming this whole coincidence on ME!"

That familiar voice was yelling to her again.

Kagura turned towards him. "There you go again! Trying to correct me!" Kagura obviously lost her temper. "Get a clue! I'm NOT who you want me to be!"

Sesshoumaru stepped back.

"Besides… I'm tired of acting strong, for you!"

Sesshoumaru was silent again.

"I thought you worked in Shonen Sunday!" Sesshoumaru stared at Kagura straight in the eye. "If knew it was you, I would've NEVER come to the movie!"

He walked away coldly and left Kagura with her eyes wide open.

"He's the same was 5 years ago." Kagura quietly told herself.

(X)

Sesshoumaru… what's wrong?" Sango got control of her irritability again. "Should I know about something?"

The award winning actor rolled his eyes. "It's none of your concern."

Sango made a furtive face.

"Oh well… I'll just ask Kagura then!" She tried to say those words loudly. "I'm sure SHE has HER side of the story!"

Sesshoumaru dropped his wine glass. "Don't listen to her! Who does she think she is? Trying to insult ME- THE Sesshoumaru Takahashi!"

Sango examined Sesshoumaru as he spoke. His eyes were obviously deceiving. Through his disguise, Sango could tell that he had a deep desperation in his eyes, behind that mask.

Sango started to grin. "So… you're not different from Inuyasha after all…I guess the personality runs in the family!"

"You know Inuyasha?"

"Mmm-hm!" Sango nodded. "He went to my high school and he was Miroku's friend. He was popular, and that's why he was torn between these two girls… what were their names again? Oh… it was Kikyou and Kagome. He was really hot headed, plus, he had a HUGE ego-just like you!"

Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes.

There was awkward silence with the two movie-related crew members.

"Do you mind if I ask you something?" Sesshoumaru surprised Sango with a question.

"Yes, go ahead."

Sesshoumaru got a little nervous. "You know when you ask a girl out…"

"You mean your new girlfriend, right?"

Sesshoumaru paused. "Yes…" He scratched his chin. "You know when you ask a girl out…" he continued from his last sentence. "… and things go really well."

Sango tried to hide her giggle, but she would help but let a little laughter escape.

"It's your first time isn't it?" Sango asked. "Can't you ask a GUY that? I don't know how guys feel during that time… besides… I'm still surprised that you're a virgin… go ask Mir-"

A pale blush went through Sesshoumaru's cheeks. "NO! It's not that… I just wanted to know how much to tip the waiter!"

Sango fell over on her chair.

(X)

DING DONG.

"Hello? Is this Clamp studios?"

Sango opened the door. "Yes… and who are you?"

The girl took off her hood. "I'm Sara. May I ask where is Sesshoumaru Takahashi?"

Sango sighed, which made the girl frown.

"If you're one of those fan girls, I'm NOT letting you in." Sango said coldly.

"Step aside, Sango." Sesshoumaru ordered. "She's with me."

Sango did, and Sara femininely collapsed into Sesshoumaru's arms.

Sango rolled her eyes. "I can't believe why Kagura used to like you…" With that, Sango walked out of the lounge.

**A few hours later…**

"He's incorrigible!" Kagura yelled to herself. "I need to get a new boyfriend now… or he'll still be in my memories!"

The refrigerator that she was yelling at didn't reply.

She was out of her wits. She threw the glass of wine she had to calm her spirit at the wall.

"I should visit him and apologize."

Kagura took out a box of ice cream.

"No… you shouldn't. That's what he WANTS you to do."

"But we should at least talk."

Kagura walked out of her lounge into the public lounge-where Sesshoumaru would be. Before she walked into the room. She saw it. HER.

She was wearing a T-shirt that read: _Kawaii_, her hair reached the rear of her back, and her smile was as bright as a room full of gold.

"Sesshoumaru… how about we get something to eat after this?" The girl asked.

Kagura's eyes focused on the two.

Sesshoumaru's eyes looked cold. "I can't go. I rather be by myself tonight."

_He's always by himself in the night. _Kagura thought. _I guess he found another person to replace me… huh…_

"I feel sick, Sara." Sesshoumaru sighed. "Please leave me to my senses for a while…"

"Are you okay?" Sara asked him. "If there's something wrong, please tell me. I can always solve your problems, right?"

Sesshoumaru turned around, and said nothing.

Suddenly, Sesshoumaru motioned her head towards his head and gave her a small kiss on the cheek. "Don't' worry about it."

_What the f…! _Kagura tried not to say it out loud. _He just KISSED her!_

Maybe she was hallucinating. Or better, it was a dream.

She walked out of her state without a word. She needed to think. Was she jealous? Or was it completely her imagination. She was on the porch, looking out at Tokyo's sunset. She could point out a couple of places that Sesshoumaru and she have been. Having thought that, she heavily sighed.

"He never kissed me like that." Her mouth suddenly slipped through.

She felt like she was going to fall apart.

"So… he's found someone to replace me…"

She walked back to the lounge.

No one had any idea what she was up to.

* * *

**This was an extremely silent chapter… I know… I messed up. I have the next chapter done in my head… I hope I can get it on here as fast as I can. **

**Please review!**

**Reviews are my favorite food!**

**Bye!**

**Sango**


	8. Oops…!

**You Act, I'll Write**

**By:** Sango Teyijin

**Full Summary: **Kagura Mayou was a comic artist whose work never got published. A few months after, the company CLAMP finally accepts her work. But in one condition: to make it into a movie. Later, Kagura finds out that the main character of her movie, played by the ultimate Sesshoumaru Takahashi… is her ex-boyfriend! How can we turn this film around while two of the most important crew members are always fighting?!

**Rated: **T

**Genre: **Romance/Humor

**Author's Note: **The previous chapter was a little boring, I take. But it leads up to this. I hope you enjoy **this** chapter!

**Status:** Ongoing!

**Chapter Eight: **Oops…!

**Recap:**

**Kagura's manga: The Two Timer, is now turned into a movie, and guess what? Sesshoumaru-her ex-boyfriend-is the star of the movie! Meanwhile, Sango had a fight with Miroku for dragging her into his bed. At work, Kagura finds out that Sesshoumaru kissed Sara-the girl who Sesshoumaru used to replace her. Kagura is a pretty nasty situation, giving that she can't forget Sesshoumaru. But she has one way that she is willing to go… unless someone stops her in the process!

* * *

**

"What the hell!"

Miroku sighed.

"Why the fuckin' hell did you do that?" Inuyasha mocked. "You're such a pervert, Sango obviously is smart to dump you like that!"

Miroku exhaled noisily. "I've tried everything… using my charm-which works all the time-, my concert tickets, my handsome face… NOTHING WORKS ON SANGO!"

"Have you ever thought of NOT using your pervertness???" Inuyasha alleged, obviously wanting to knock some sense into the pervert.

Miroku was in a desperate situation. If he DID go apologize to Sango, she would forgive him… but obviously distrust him just as much as she did before. If he stood like this… as the time flew by… he'd probably be dead by the end of the month.

Unless…

He could make Sango make an apology to him!

"I have an idea!" Miroku shot up.

"Feh…" Inuyasha denied. "It's something perverted, I bet."

Miroku made a face. "But it's tricky!" He smirked. "This plan will surely be fail proof…"

(X)

12:30.

Kagura's stomach was growling.

Sango was at a meeting, Sesshoumaru was out with Sara, and she was all alone.

She felt so empty. She wasn't hungry. It was her heart who was hungry.

The past few days, Kagura had been feeling intentionally the same way. She felt trapped, looking at Sesshoumaru, all happily living his relationship with Sara. Obviously, she knew Sesshoumaru worried about her, but at the same time, she didn't want him to. With that long thinking, Kagura ditched her thoughts, took the elevator, and crossed the street to Nozomi's.

"Hello, miss, may I take your order?" Hikari, a usual waiter asked.

"Yes please. Just the usual is fine."

"Okay, thank you. Be right back!"

Kagura sighed and looked through the icy glass of water he handed her. She sighed.

After Kagura was done with her lunch, she felt that she had some jobs to accomplish here. She didn't want to leave before putting her plan into action. Besides, lots of people her age hung out here, she knew that it was the right place.

She sat at the bar, and ordered some soda, she looked around at the people, and they were normal passer-bys. She caught sight of a cute boy her age, and tried to make her move…but…that's when Miroku Hoshi passed by…

He sat on the other side of the bar, they looked at each other. He was wiping a plate, and she was drinking her soda, they felt a chill of awkward silence… until they both broke it.

"MAKE HIM JEALOUS!"

"MAKE HER JEALOUS!"

Kagura and Miroku said those words simultaneously. They both laughed nervously at those words, until Miroku spoke up.

"Pretend to be my girlfriend, please! I'm sure she'll get jealous!"

Miroku's plan was definitely going to work. If you were there, you would know it for yourself too!

Kagura smiled. "Then pretend to be MY boyfriend! This is going to work! I'm sure he'll forget all about Sara!"

Kagura smiled, for the first time in 3 days.

Miroku and Kagura nodded at each other.

"DEAL?" Kagura asked, with her hopes up.

"DEAL!" Miroku shouted.

"Well… I'm Kagura Mayou…"

Awkard silence.

"Sorry about that, I'm Miroku Hoshi, nice to meet you." Miroku smiled. "Let's go make them jealous!"

(X)

"Nana… read that… Absolute boyfriend… no new chapters… Crimson Hero… bored with it…"

Kagura flipped through the pages of shojo beat-Sango's favorite magazines. The drama-filled pages were giving her a headache. How could a girl be so weak in these magazines? They practically sold their hearts to every guy they saw!

YAWN! Kagura was bored already, and it was still 2:30. She stared into her cell phone, and read the message from Miroku.

I can't wait! I'm sure they will be so jealous!

By the way… will you bear my children?

-Miroku

Kagura sighed. "Who was he going to make jealous, anyway? Who would like THIS pervert? Hmm… At least he looks cute…"

Sango came in, with a clipboard and a pen in her hands. "Reading Shojo beat again?" Sango asked. "Get your own magazines! Why don't your read one of those dark fashion magazines… Vouge… I have those!"

"I'm bored okay?" Kagura explained. "Besides… a little mindless fluff wouldn't throw me off THAT much!"

"Then would you mind going to the anniversary dinner tonight?"

Kagura looked blankly at Sango.

"Clamp has an anniversary?"

Sango looked at Kagura the same way.

"Of course there is!" Sango stared off into space. "Sesshoumaru's coming, he's coming with Sara."

_Sara this, Sara that, Sara my ass!_ There was a strong temptation that Kagura needed to say those words out loud. But she wasn't a low life; she didn't want to talk like a gangster.

"What do you say, Kagura?"

"I'm not going, Sesshoumaru and Sara are there too, remember?"

"But do you think you can get another date?" Sango pleaded. "Maybe a friend of the opposite sex that you can go with to make Sessh jealous?"

Kagura was out of there before Sango finished the sentence.

"I guess she knows someone…"

(X)

"What do you think, Miroku?"

"That's perfect!!!" Miroku exclaimed. "One obstacle down, one more to go! You can make Sesshoumaru jealous tonight!"

"Obviously! I can't wait to see his face… I'm sure he'll be crying like a puppy!"

Miroku and Kagura smirked, jealousy was in their future!

(X)

As Miroku and Kagura arrived at the dinner, the hall was already filled with people. Kagura hung on to Miroku's arm as he gave away charming smiles to all the ladies in the room. Kagura elbowed him in the ribs, and gave a message that they were still on guard.

"You know what the plan is right?"

"Yes, when you say 'code S' I put my hand on your waist while you put your head on my shoulders!"

"And…"

"And… when you say 'code red' I stop it, and you start talking about how great I am!"

"EXACTLY!"

"Ew… I can't believe I'm doing this with a perv…" Kagura murmured to herself. "At least he's good-looking."

They passed a few Clamp employees until they got into the ballroom. There were so many people, so many food, and… so many couples.

Kagura saw that Sara was getting Champagne for Sesshoumaru (which obviously was Sesshoumaru's job). After she went back to her table, Kagura decided to make her move.

"Code S, Miroku, and you better act sexy!"

Miroku's hand touched Kagura's waist, while she put her head on his broad shoulders. They innocently passed Sesshoumaru's table until Sara stopped them.

"Kagura Mayou!" Sara's voice was excited. "Aren't you the author of 'The Two Timer?' I love that story! It's a pleasure to meet you!"

Kagura smiled, and offered Sara a handshake.

Sesshoumaru's head turned 90 degrees.

"Code red…" Miroku whispered.

"Sesshoumaru!" Kagura said without any sympathy. "Have you met my boyfriend, Miroku? He's…"

"Sesshoumaru Takahashi!!" Miroku yelled. "I loved your last movie!!"

Kagura twitched. "You didn't tell me your boyfriend was Sesshoumaru Takahashi!" Miroku whispered. "Or else I would've never accepted!"

"C'mon, Miroku! We're here to make him jealous! Not to get autographs!"

The couple smiled, still holding hands, closing their eyes pretending that they were madly in love.

"By the way… where's Sango?"

Sara obviously knew. "She went to get some cheesecake! You DO like chocolate chip…"

Sara couldn't finish her sentence.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE… MIROKU?"

Sango came back with the cheesecake.

* * *

**Uh oh… seems like Kagura and Miroku are in some BIG trouble! XD I laughed my ass off when I was writing this chappie… aren't I great at making such masterpiece like plots! I sure am! And it's completely original too! So you peeps better not steal it!**

**Okay… I'm crazy…**

**See ya next week!**

**Sango**


	9. New Clothes!

**You Act, I'll Write**

**By:** Sango Teyijin

**Full Summary: **Kagura Mayou was a comic artist whose work never got published. A few months after, the company CLAMP finally accepts her work. But in one condition: to make it into a movie. Later, Kagura finds out that the main character of her movie, played by the ultimate Sesshoumaru Takahashi… is her ex-boyfriend! How can we turn this film around while two of the most important crew members are always fighting?!

**Rated: **T

**Genre: **Romance/Humor

**Author's Note: **In this chappie, please take Rin as Sesshoumaru's SISTER. Sorry, but I show NO INTEREST in the Sesshoumaru/Rin couple. I like them as a family relationship, not in a romantic way… ew…

I didn't update for a while... but... enjoy this chapter

**Status:** Ongoing!

**Chapter Nine: **New Clothes!

* * *

"SANGO???"

Everybody exploded.

Sango looked betrayed-more less cheated on. "You stud!!!" She yelled at the confused Miroku. "So… just because I'm mad at you… you decide to run off with another woman! Well, just so you know, this woman is my co-worker! How smart, Miroku!"

Miroku and Kagura hung their heads, trying to find a word to say. 'So this who Sango's boyfriend was-the one that she was always mad at' Kagura thought. But from Sango's words the whole relationship was falling apart just as Kagura was finding out about it. So much for creating jealousy…! Kagura was probably going to get fired by Sango!

"Sango… you mean this is YOUR boyfriend that Kagura went with?" Sesshoumaru asked, a little surprised.

Sango was still angry, disappointed at Kagura, but definitely wanting to kill Miroku. "Well… he WAS my boyfriend…" Sango said with a tone.

"Oh… I get where this is going…KAGURA." Sesshoumaru emphasized. "You're just trying to make us jealous!"

"WHATEVER! I wouldn't have asked for this if it wasn't for that SARA girl!"

Kagura put a hand to her mouth.

"What the hell is going on???" Miroku was the only confused one out of the crowd (well, Sara too). "So… the guy you're trying to impress already has a girlfriend?"

"SHUT UP!" Kagura hushed. She couldn't let this conversation carry out any longer. Besides, the plan that Kagura technically thought would be fail proof went directly down the toilet. She couldn't embarrass herself anymore in front of her friends.

"I'm going home…" Kagura silently announced. "There's nothing for me to do here anyway…"

With those last words, Kagura left the ballroom, and ventured back home.

"She went through all that trouble just to make me jealous?"

(X)

Naraku and Kanna Onigumo sat silently in the café in downtown Shibuya. They were drinking their coffee. It was 1:30 AM, although they were still out and about.

"So… what's with this 'CLAMP' company anyway?"

Naraku smirked. "They're the leading producers of manga, and anime. They usually write about romance, mecha… stuff like that."

"Kagura… that pathetic fool…"

Kanna and Naraku smiled, looking at the view of the mysterious and dark Tokyo. In their eyes, Kagura was a fool indeed.

"She doesn't even know Sesshoumaru's there for a REASON."

Kanna was confused. "What do you mean by that, father?"

"We'll have Kagura fall in love with Sesshoumaru… one more time…"

(X)

He picked up his phone, with an evil smirk, he dialed a number.

"She did that for me…?" Sesshoumaru wondered, out loud, in his own bedroom. "But… why?"

Why wasn't a question or discussion anymore. He knew why she did it. It was the same reason why he sought out Sara… because he wanted to forget about her and move on with his own life. But it wasn't enough… it still clung onto him like magnet.

"At least I'll look forward to today…we'll start shooting!" He shouted, trying to act tough. "Who cares for that low-life anymore!"

Sesshoumaru's phone rung.

"YOU HAVE 1 VOICE MESSAGE!" The cell phone spoke.

"Oh… what's this?" Sesshoumaru asked himself. "My phone must've rung during the night."

He flipped up his phone, looked onto the screen and saw that the person who left the message was some guy named "Naraku Onigumo."

"Damn, it must be one of those crazy fans!"

His curiosity caught him though. Did he really want to see what those fan-girls wrote to him?

He clicked on the "view" button, and read the message.

_I kidnapped her, Rin. You'd have to come to Shonen Jump's building to retrieve her… One more thing… bring that Kagura of yours. We'll see if she really can escape from me._

_-Naraku_

And then he left his address.

Sesshoumaru's heart skipped a beat. Rin, his dear sister-the only family that he had, was kidnapped by an unknown creep Naraku. As IF he would fall for that.

He went to his sister's room, and called. "RIIIIN! Are you there?"

No answer.

"Don't tell me the message was true….."

Sesshoumaru rounded his fists. "That creep… he really did that did he!"

And what was with the "Bring Kagura along" thing anyway?

(X)

"COUGH!"

"Are you okay there, Kagura?" Kagura's neighbor, Ayame asked her while she sat in her bed.

"Yes… I'll…"

COUGH!

"Hey cover that up!" Ayame yelled. "Well, I don't blame you, the flu's been going around these days… let me take your temperature!"

Secretly, Kagura drank boiling water, before Ayame could take Kagura's temperature.

"102! Do you want me to tell Sango when I get to work? I don't think you'll be able to work today." Ayame was one of Kagura's co-workers. She, as well, worked at Clamp.

"Yes, that would be very kind of you."

Ayame picked up her bags and left with a good-bye.

"YES!" Kagura yelled. "I got away with it!" Obviously faking out her cold.

Why was the point of being at work anyway? It's not like Sango could forgive her for what she did last night. She couldn't even show her face anymore in front of Sesshoumaru. There was a big intention to stay home that day. She needed time to cool off.

But… there was always ONE thing that she could do!

She grabbed her wallet and a purse and left the house.

(X)

"Miss, PLEASE no more than 10 items in the fitting room!"

Kagura glared at one of the store's workers. She took a dollar out. "FETCH! And stop annoying me!"

"Wow!" Kagura said as she went into the fitting room. "Pink looks good on me! Never knew…"

Kagura left Banana Republic with 2 big bags, satisfied for the first time in days. With Kagura wearing black, grey, white, and neutral colors, it was strange for her to buy colorful apparel that fitted the spring atmosphere.

Next stop, Guess. She couldn't shop in such seductive store, but it was a try, now that spring's colors were back in style.

As she went into the store, she suddenly caught sight of an ad.

It was Sesshoumaru Takahashi surrounded by girls and he was in a Guess outfit.

Kagura blinked.

"I must be hallucinating…" Kagura said to herself. Never had she knew that Sesshoumaru would've come this far without a clue about her knowing anything about it. She knew he was a very (very, very) handsome ACTOR, but him surrounded by girls looked like he was seriously ACTING. He was so different from those years in high school.

She took a few things into the fitting room and changed into her new apparel.

"Shit! How low IS this top anyway?" Kagura whispered. I was almost as if the designers of the store wanted it to drop all the way down to reveal her chest.

"Is this what you call ATTRACTIVE?" She shouted.

The girl that was next to her fitting room obviously heard the nasty comment she made to the mirror, and she giggled.

"C'mon! Live a little, girl!" She persuaded. "I had a top like that once, and guess how many guys were checking me out?!"

Kagura rolled her eyes. "Is that what people do these days? Make guys attracted to them by flashing something off?"

The girl next to her giggled some more. "C'mon! Buy it! You know you want to!" She changed her tone. "Besides, you can always get lots of boyfriends with that. I made my ex jealous by getting a new one… how smart is THAT?"

Kagura sighed. "Yeah… really SMART." She looked at herself in the mirror. She looked too skinny to have any curves that guys liked. As IF she could pull the whole thing off in front of Sesshoumaru…

"Maybe I should start dating again…" Kagura thought out loud. "I really need to get this top. Thanks for the advice."

She walked out of the room with 3 items, and paid for them at the counter.

As she was checking out her items, she overheard a conversation taken by 4 girls.

"Isn't that Sesshoumaru Takahashi?" One of them looked out the window curiously.

"Oh my god! It is!" Another girl squealed. "It's exactly him… white hair, and the moon tattoo on his face!"

Kagura turned to them. "For one, his hair isn't white, it's silver! And if you look really close, it has a blue hue to it!"

The girls turned towards her and gave her a face. What was Kagura talking about? She sounded like a fan girl!

Kagura looked out the window over to the next plaza. The figure that the girls were looking at was indeed Sesshoumaru… but why did he look so angry?

And… why was he heading towards Shonen Sunday- the company she used to work for?

* * *

**I really feel sorry for Kagura, I think she needs some therapy… I mean… her boyfriend is a movie star that dumped her… Damn! Anyway, tell me guys what you think. It was kinda a cliffy wasn't it? Review please! Next chapter will be on next week!**

**Sango**


	10. Pain’s lovely side

**You Act, I'll Write**

**By:** Sango Teyijin

**Full Summary: **Kagura Mayou was a comic artist whose work never got published. A few months after, the company CLAMP finally accepts her work. But in one condition: to make it into a movie. Later, Kagura finds out that the main character of her movie, played by the ultimate Sesshoumaru Takahashi… is her ex-boyfriend! How can we turn this film around while two of the most important crew members are always fighting?!

**Rated: **T

**Genre: **Romance/Humor

**Author's Note: IMPORANT!!! **I'm thinking of doing a prequel for this story. Where it talks about Sesshoumaru and Kagura's past, and it ends up with being Kagura breaking up with Sesshoumaru. Do you think that's a good idea? Well, tell me what you think!

By the way… this chapter is a really intense chapter…

**Status:** Ongoing!

**Chapter Ten: **Pain's lovely side

* * *

Kagura could see Sesshoumaru now that she was out of the store. He was on the clear elevator, which she could see. He stopped on the top floor, where Naraku worked. 

"Why is going to Naraku's office?" Kagura asked herself. "He better not have anything to do with that bastard!"

With her bags, Kagura crossed the street to her former workplace. She needed to get in there-to see what they were up to. Besides, she was a former worker there; she had every right to go in there.

One problem…

The building was surrounded by fan girls.

(X)

Sesshoumaru put on a poker face as he went into Naraku's office. Unlike what he imagined, Naraku's office was a mess. There was paper everywhere, lots of keys, pictures of dead flowers, and safes. He couldn't find Naraku anywhere in the room… unless this had been a trap…

He picked one of the pictures that Naraku had once taken. It showed Rin, and her two friends-Mitsuki and Souten.

They looked very happy in the picture. They were walking home while eating an ice cream cone. Never had Sesshoumaru known that someone was out to get his only sister.

"Put that down please, those are not yours." Naraku turned to Sesshoumaru from behind the chair.

Sesshoumaru gave Naraku a frown. "Where's RIN! Get her here right now!"

Naraku smirked. "Now… Sesshoumaru… is not that simple… not for a movie star like you."

Sesshoumaru panicked. What was that creep Naraku talking about anyway? Sure he knew that he was the owner of Shonen Sunday, but he never knew that he would be this vulgarly eerie with movie stars. What did he want, an autograph?

"What is YOUR PROBLEM!" Sesshoumaru yelled at the Naraku covered by shadows all over. "What did I do to deserve her kidnapped?"

"Because… you fell in love with my daughter…"

"Sara? Are you Sara's father?"

Naraku laughed. "Sara, now, who is that? You're seriously trying to forget about a special someone… I suppose…"

Sesshoumaru frowned.

"You seriously don't know who you fell in love with?" Naraku asked. "I'll tell you…"

"Kagura."

(X)

It was hard to budge through the crowd of fan girls. All the screaming and the squealing made it hard to think. Kagura finally came through-considering she knew Shonen Sunday pretty well-and reached the elevator.

While in the elevator, she thought she heard a soft whimpering noise… coming from… her office? The whimpering got louder and louder as she got closer to her office. Who was this? Was Kanna crying because Kagura's manga was more popular than hers?

She felt bad for thinking that, and almost ran out of the elevator to her office.

The whimpering turned into yelling.

"Kagura! Kagura!!!" Some called out.

Kagura's heart skipped.

Who would be calling her name, now?

"KAGURA! GET OVER HERE!"

She opened her old office door, and saw a boy about 10 years old. His hair was snow white, with some light purple highlights. He was wearing a white kimono, and he was cupping out his hand towards his mouth as he yelled out Kagura's name.

"OH GOODNESS!"

"I thought I was hearing things…" Kagura sighed. "Oh… it's YOU!"

To her surprise, the boy slapped Kagura on the leg, making Kagura wince out in pain. But then she knew… the boy that she just saw was her old working partner, Hakudoshi Onigumo.

"Nice try, Kagura!" He mumbled. "Next time! Hurry up here when I'm yelling for you!"

"Where's Sesshoumaru? Why is HE doing here?"

Hakudoshi looked stern. The look made Kagura note that he wasn't going to answer at all. She sighed and looked around.

"What has my office been turned into?"

Hakudoshi smiled. "That's easy… since you left, I'm taking your place!"

"What?! I thought you ditched this place for Viz!"

Hakudoshi had once been an employee at Shonen Sunday, until he fell out of Naraku's grasp and worked for anime production in Viz media. He was a runaway before Kagura.

"There's something in for me if I work here." Hakudoshi murmured. "I can't tell you what."

Kagura gave him a sharp stare.

"I'm here to help you, Kagura. Naraku has blackmailed Sesshoumaru by saying that he's kidnapped his sister Rin. In exchange… he wants…"

Hakudoshi stopped as Kagura waited impatiently.

"What does he need to get her back?!" She asked furiously.

"Well, the important thing is… Naraku doesn't really have Rin kidnapped." Hakudoshi explained. "He made her go to a friend's house."

"That's good…" Kagura sighed of relief. "But what does he plan to do with Sesshoumaru?"

Hakudoshi turned away from her. "Your wasting your time talking to me, go up to Naraku's office!"

(X)

Naraku was obviously underhanded now. "Where's Kagura?"

Sesshoumaru paused.

"Where is she?"

"Why? Why do you want her here?"

Naraku sighed. "You look smart, but you honestly aren't…!"

"…" Sesshoumaru wanted to punch the guy right now. He went and picked up Naraku by the collar.

"GIVE BACK RIN!"

Naraku gave Sesshoumaru a punch in the stomach. "She's not here…"

"It was all a plan to lure you here… she's at a friend's house."

"Which 'friend' do you mean?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"Not Souten or Mitsuki definitively… that would be too easy for you."

Sesshoumaru bared his fangs.

"To be honest, she actually stuck with Kanna. You know a special skill that Kanna has right? She can turn people crazy with that mirror of hers!"

"What did I do to get into this? You creep! It's not even my problem!" Sesshoumaru yelled, loosing his temper.

He banged his fist on the wall. "… You know… there IS a way to get her back…" Naraku hinted.

"What? What do I have to do?"

"Betray Kagura… get her back here… you know how she hated working here!"

"How do I do that?"

"That's easy," Naraku replied. "Make her fall in love with you again… and break her heart. And then I'll come along, pretending to find her a descent job and talking bad about you… and telling her to get away from Clamp, where YOU are."

"It's not that hard… Sesshoumaru…"

Sesshoumaru was deep in thought. Was he really supposed to do this again? Did he really feel like acting obnoxious to a lover again?

Well… it WAS for Rin.

With hesitation, Sesshoumaru made his decision. "I will do that… promise me I'll have Rin back!"

"Deal!"

Suddenly, a cry came out from no where.

"DEAL?"

… A familiar voice was talking.

"What do you mean?"

When Sesshoumaru and Naraku turned around, the door was already open, there, stood Kagura, obviously hearing the conversation between Sesshoumaru minutes ago.

"What do you MEAN? You'd actually DO that? AGAIN?'

Kagura lost her temper and shoved Sesshoumaru.

She slapped him with her right hand. Sesshoumaru was dead silent after that, not knowing what to say.

Sesshoumaru shoved Kagura as she did before. "What is WRONG with you? Bulging in like that?"

Sesshoumaru pinned Kagura to the wall. Their eyes met, and for a while, they stared at each other, not saying a word.

"I wouldn't love to ruin this moment!" Naraku yelled out. "… But it's my job to…"

Naraku sighed. "I guess I have no choice to but to kill you right on the spot…"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN **KILL**?"

Kagura and Sesshoumaru almost yelled their lungs off.

"Well, in seconds, this room is going to be filled with carbon monoxide. You will die here by yourselves, and the police will supposed the 2 of you were drunk manga artists… and turned on the switch yourselves…! Besides… you are a movie star… suicide among celebrities happen quite often these days." Naraku explained.

"So you planned this all along?" Sesshoumaru couldn't take it anymore. "You actually planted carbon monoxide in the vents knowing we would come here?"

Kagura closed her eyes. "And Rin's not really hanging out with Kanna, is she?"

"How clever of you, Kagura!" Naraku replied. "I DID drop her off at a friend's house… but when she leaves, she'll never see her big brother again… or his girlfriend!"

"I'm not his girlf-…"

Kagura felt a jolt of pain. Naraku had turned the switch for carbon monoxide. She tried breathing, but she couldn't. The air was filling up her lungs. Killing every breath in its path.

"Hope you guys will talk it out!" Naraku smirked as he stepped in an elevator. "See you guys in hell!" The door closed, leaving no trace of clean air behind.

Sesshoumaru tried to open the window, but it wouldn't budge. How could they get out of this alive?

The carbon monoxide that was set off filled their lungs. It was getting hard to breathe.

"What the hell…?"

They turned towards each other.

"This is your fault!"

………………………….

(X)

(X)

(X)

(X)

………………………..

It was getting hard to breathe. The carbon monoxide was filling up their lungs. There were no signs of life in the room. It was very hot, and the last thing they wanted to do was breathe.

"S-S-Sesshoumaru…" Kagura could make out one last word.

"I'm so sorry… " Kagura apologized, still making her phrases hard to understand.

As he stared at her with the golden, hopeful eyes of his, she felt pain everywhere in her body. Was this pain good? If she was suffering, then why did it feel so good to be with him?

Sesshoumaru smiled at her with a weak smile. It looked like he couldn't do anything else for her… except just smile… which was a rare occasion.

After seeing the smile, Kagura smiled back. This time, with tears in her eyes.

"Sesshoumaru… I made a mistake of thinking so low of you…" Kagura whispered, wanting to tell him her feelings before she passed on. "I was so jealous of Sara… I-I'm s-sorry…"

Sesshoumaru nodded. "S-s-same… Kagura… I think this whole thing was a mistake."

Kagura started coughing. There was no way they could survive here. The carbon monoxide was taking every bit of the oxygen and flowing into their lungs. In any case, Kagura and Sesshoumaru weren't so afraid of dying anymore. Instead, it felt pleasurable. It felt good to be there with each other. That would be a good memory to end your life off with.

"I l-l-love you… S-S-Sesshoumaru…" She said. "I couldn't bring myself to say it… earlier…" Kagura closed her eyes, almost looking as if that was the last thing that she could say.

Sesshoumaru smiled. "I always thought you hated me."

"No… I would… never…never… hate you." Kagura whispered. "If it's the worst thing I would do, I would never hate you. But I thought… I did."

"Me too." Replied Sesshoumaru.

Kagura smiled at him. Her eyes were only open a few millimeters.

He smiled back.

In the end… they were together after all…

* * *

**Important! This is NOT the last chapter! There are still a lot left to happen. But this was a major stepping stone into Kagura and Sesshoumaru's relationship. There are still lots more to be introduced to the story. Plus, don't forget about Sara… or Miroku and Sango either… **

**Here's where the story will be uploaded on my graphic site:** yume.deadly-beauty(dot)com/layout(dot)html (no www) This story will be uploaded, along with other stories of mine.

Here's my graphic site: yume(dot)deadly-beauty(dot)com (there is no www )you next week!

**Sango**


	11. No one Else

**You Act, I'll Write**

**By:** FreeyourMind

**Full Summary: **Kagura Mayou was a comic artist whose work never got published. A few months after, the company CLAMP finally accepts her work. But in one condition: to make it into a movie. Later, Kagura finds out that the main character of her movie, played by the ultimate Sesshoumaru Takahashi… is her ex-boyfriend! How can we turn this film around while two of the most important crew members are always fighting?!

**Rated: **T

**Genre: **Romance/Humor

**Author's Note: **'Sup people! Sorry I haven't updated for a while... And there ya go! Chapter 11! Oh… and I also changed my penname to "Unforgettable Poet" lol hope u guys like the new name!

**Status:** Ongoing!

**Chapter Eleven: **No one Else

* * *

_They say you will always remember your first love. The first one to ever capture your heart, in unedifying totality, will always be in your memories--and in your heart. Since I have never been in love, I want to believe this is true._

_But what if your first love, suddenly forgets you? The pain and anguish must go on forever. It may serve as a never-ending reminder to never fall in love again, for fear of being hurt a second time. But to have your very first love, turn their back on you so suddenly, what kind of destruction would that bring to one's psyche? To their own emotional life-force? Most importantly, how would their heart have the strength or will to continue beating? One can only imagine if they have never been in love, and think or feel so highly about it, that they would even want to dwell on the idea of losing their first love. The mind and heart shattering reality of a loss such as this, may break anyone, no matter how strong or weak. I suppose it really depends on the person themselves. Can they withstand such a malady? Or would they break under the weight of it and only end up dead inside?_

_(X)_

_What was the point of giving your heart?_

_What was the point of giving it so that you didn't own it anymore?_

_She wouldn't give her heart to anybody. She didn't want to. It was useless to do that. She felt foolish when she saw people, giving their hearts away, and later finding out that they've broken it. She wasn't going to be like that._

_But… why did she feel such a need to give her heart?_

_She felt she couldn't just keep her heart for herself._

_It was hard feeling that way… but she needed to give it._

_On the day that she gave her heart. She found out that it was impossible for him to take it._

_She knew she failed._

_She failed to give him her heart, the one that gladly offered out._

_He just wouldn't take it._

_But… maybe her heart might at least beat for him?_

_(X)_

"Where is Sesshoumaru?" Sango asked herself. "We're supposed to be shooting today… perfect… just when you need him, he doesn't show up!"

Why did she feel so frustrated? Why did she feel so jealous… of Kagura? Why couldn't she contain herself when she saw Kagura and Miroku holding hands? Even thought it was a joke all along, why did she feel so bad about it?

Was it because she was too hard on Miroku?

….

….

'That pervert always makes me feel sorry for him!' Sango thought. 'One day, he'll pay for it!'

She couldn't help but laugh at this. Miroku always had to "pay" for it. Even when Sango slapped him with all the force in the world, there was no trace in hell that Miroku would give up.

There was also a time in Middle School, where Sango had a secret crush on Miroku. She played truth or dare with her friends, and they told her to write the phrase: "I love Miroku" on the bathroom walls, with her name on it. There was already a lot "I love Miroku's already on the walls, so it wasn't a big deal. For some reason though, Miroku fell for Sango, and no one else.

"FOCUS Sango! You're drowning in your own stupidity!" She told herself. "I need to tell Kagura I'm sorry…"

She walked into the hallway and into Kagura's office. Surprise!

No one was there!

Kagura was sick today? She never was the kind to be sick… at least not for work. Where was she?

Why were Sesshoumaru and Kagura absent… and on the same day too? There must've been some relationship between the two.

She walked into Sesshoumaru's office, picked up his cell-phone and dialed his agent, Jaken's number.

Jaken picked up on the other side. "Yes? Sesshoumaru-Sama?"

'How mindless of Sesshoumaru to leave his cell phone here…' Sango thought. "No, this is Sango Hoshikawa from Clamp, I was wondering where Sesshoumaru-san was today. He should've called in."

There was silence on the other line.

"Sesshoumaru-Sama's sister was kidnapped."

Sango raised an eyebrow.

"…so… he's trying to find her now? Does he need help?"

Jaken's voice hoarse. "Well, he already has Kagura's help."

Sango was still scared. So that's where Kagura was. She needed to help the two. Honestly, if it meant Sesshoumaru's sister, she had to at least locate her for him.

"Do you know where I can find them?" Sango asked, urgently.

"Yes, they went to Shonen Sunday, Naraku Onigumo kidnapped her."

"WHAT?"

Sango knew where this was going. Shonen Sunday was the direct enemy of Clamp. They must've wanted Kagura back and Sesshoumaru too! They wanted them to work for Naraku instead of Sango!

Sango dropped the phone. "Hello? Sango? You there?" Jaken spoke on the other line. "Hm… guess she's gone…"

Sango was in a hurry. She should have someone accompany her to Shonen Sunday. Like the rumors said, Naraku probably WAS a creep. There was not a trace of doubt in her.

The first person she called was Kagome. Her best friend since Elementary school. Kagome was a very cheerful person, unless Inuyasha was with Kikyou. Kagome was a therapist right now, knowing Kagome, she probably make a good one. Sango dialed the number, and waited.

"Hey Sango! Wassup?" Asked Kagome.

"I need your help! You need to help find someone!"

Kagome was interested, but sorry. "I'm sorry, Sango, I'm in the middle of a session, try to ask Miroku?"

"Miroku?"

"So… how do you feel about it?"

"WHAT?" Sango asked.

"I'm sorry Sango, I was talking to my patient….gotta get back to her!" Kagome excused. "Bye!"

She hung up.

Why would Kagome think Sango should ask MIROKU?

"Whatever!" Sango said to herself, and dialed Inuyasha's number.

Inuyasha answered. "Hey Sang' 'sup?"

Sango's voice was urgent. "You have to help me find someone!"

"Sorry Sango, I'm in the middle of a date with Kikyou." Inuyasha stopped as Sango growled. "Not a word to Kagome, okay?"

Sango was angry. "You're such a two timer!"

"Why don't you ask Miroku to help you?" Inuyasha suggested. "Please don't tell Kagome! She'll kill me!"

"Fine."

Sango hung up.

Why was everyone telling her to ask Miroku? They were all busy; it was almost like a plan.

She couldn't miss the chance though.

She dialed Miroku's number.

"Yes?" He answered.

"Miroku… I'm sorry."

There was silence. "I'm glad you said that." He said. "It sounds like you need something from me."

It was so surprising how he would read her mind.

"Actually, I do need your help." Sango replied. "Because I'm going to look for Sesshoumaru's kidnapped sister right now, wanna come with me?"

Miroku was shocked. "She was kidnapped? By who?"

"By that bastard, Naraku Onigumo..."

"That creepy business man? That's always on TV?"

Sango nodded.

Miroku had no right to refuse this. "What are we waiting for, let's go!"

It was obvious to Sango that Kagome and Inuyasha were right about calling Miroku. He didn't deny her at all!

(X)

Sango and Miroku arrived to the Shonen Sunday building in Sango's black Lexus. They stared at the crowd of fan girls, and Sango was TRYING to get the thought of that OUT of Miroku's mind.

But, like she imagined, Miroku went up to the girls and started flirting.

"Why are all these girls gathered here anyway?" Sango asked herself. "Maybe they're just here for SESSHOUMARU TAKAHASHI, not YOU, Miroku!" Sango tried to make that statement nice and loud.

The flirtatious monk continued skimming through the crowd. Sango could here some phrases such as:

"Hey… the guy's pretty cute too… maybe I should ditch Sesshoumaru and take HIM home!"

Sango was pissed all right, completely because of the "Kagura" incident. Now, what was she going to do?

She pulled Miroku's ear, and pulled him to the door of the building. "You're LUCKY I HAVE to do this!" Sango growled. "C'mon! Let's go!"

They took the elevator.

"Um… Miroku… what floor do we go to?"

Miroku was silent.

"That's easy! The top floor!"

Sango squinted at him. "How do you know THAT?"

Miroku gave Sango a smart look. Did he think she was stupid? Besides… she already had enough of the pervert, the look could be anything from thinking of something perverted… or just… plain Miroku!

"Isn't it obvious? All CEOs are on the top floor!"

"Not always…"

Miroku smirked. "Well, you're on the top floor!"

"How do you know that?" Sango blushed.

He didn't answer.

Sango was deep in thought. She never knew Miroku had such a sharp side to him. Usually, what she imagined was a flirtatious, lecherous monk.

They took it to the top floor, and exited the elevator.

"Okay! We should start looking for-"

Miroku put a hand over Sango's mouth, which made her blush.

"Shhhhh… that creep Naraku might be here… we don't want to be so hasty."

Miroku decided to look on the office windows to see what was there, but there was nothing to be found.

Sango walked to the end of the hall, this room was locked.

She decided peek into the keyhole, curious of what was there.

What she saw surprised her.

Rin wasn't there.

No kidnapped kids were there.

Naraku wasn't there.

What she saw was making her suffer. The whole scene made her want to gag.

The room was filled with smoke, but she could see what was happening.

Tears came down of the girl's face, the last tear she'll probably shed.

"KAGURA?"

"SESSHOUMARU?"

"WHAT THE HELL…!"

* * *

**I'm sorry about updating so late... I've been so BUSY lately! I promise to update if you promise to review, okay?**

**So… what do you guys think? Should I end it… or have some other plots tie in with this? For me, I want to at least reach 20 chapters. So many things to do in school right now… and I'm totally having an obsession over TVXQ… do you know them? They're called DBSK too! (Dong Bang Shin Ki) I love Hero and Xiah! They're so cute Oo I know…! I shouldn't talk about this… yeah, yeah, yeah…**

**Well, until next week you guys!**

**Unforgettable Poet (Sango Teyijin)**


	12. Fall

**You Act, I'll Write**

**By:** Sango Teyijin

**Full Summary: **Kagura Mayou was a comic artist whose work never got published. A few months after, the company CLAMP finally accepts her work. But in one condition: to make it into a movie. Later, Kagura finds out that the main character of her movie, played by the ultimate Sesshoumaru Takahashi… is her ex-boyfriend! How can we turn this film around while two of the most important crew members are always fighting?!

**Rated: **T

**Genre: **Romance/Humor

**Author's Note: Sorry I haven't updated… I'm soooo sorry… But I've been really busy… But as of now, I will be updating weekly. Aren't you guys happy? **I hope you like it… I'm going to add more chapters after this segment…

**Status:** Ongoing!

**Chapter Twelve: Fall

* * *

**

**Recap:**

**Naraku captured Sesshoumaru's sister, Rin, and is planning to black-mail Sesshoumaru with the whole scenario. Kagura and Sesshoumaru are lured to the head quarters of where Kagura used to work… and Naraku traps them in a room where carbon monoxide is released.

* * *

**

"What are Kagura and Sesshoumaru THINKING of doing in a room like that?"

Kagura's eyes were closed, Sesshoumaru was coughing, and they were holding onto each other's hands as if it was their life. They looked exhausted, like they didn't sleep for 2 days, and Kagura's eyes had a hint of tears in them.

Sango tried opening the door. "It's no use, it's locked!"

"Stand back!" Miroku yelled. "I'm going to try to break this door down!"

He shoved his shoulder onto the door, and a big BAM was created. Some nails connecting the door fell out. That was the good news, at least… on the other side, Miroku's shoulder was bruised, looking like he hurt himself badly.

"Miroku! What are you thinking? You could've twisted your shoulder!" Sango yelled. "You idiot! I'll call the police, and THEY can break down the door instead!"

"I think YOU'RE the idiot! The room's filled with carbon monoxide! They could die any minute!"

"Oh…" Sango was surprised that Miroku had just called her an idiot.

Sango thought about it. "You don't have to hurt yourself like that though! I'll do it, they're my cast members… besides… I am pretty strong for a girl!"

"You call the police, I'll do it!" Miroku winked. "Besides, can't I hurt myself a little to make YOU happy?"

Sango blushed. She hesitated, and then finally came to her senses to call the police.

After a few shoves, all the nails of the door fell out, the police were on their way, but Kagura and Sesshoumaru weren't… breathing..?

Sango ran over to Kagura and Sesshoumaru and dragged them into the hallway where there weren't any signs of carbon monoxide. She coughed, but resumed slapping Kagura and Sesshoumaru on the face, hoping they'd wake up.

"Sesshoumaru!" Sango yelled. "Kagura!" Tears started forming in her eyes. This was horrible! What did these 2 do to deserve this? Sango definitely did not want her and Miroku to end up like them.

Kagura was the first to open her eyes. "Mom? It's time to go to school already?"

"Kagura! Snap out of it!" Sango snapped her fingers in front of Kagura's face. "I'm Sango, remember? From Clamp! I'm supposed to make you a very famous… and RICH!!"

"Oh right... Sango Hoshikawa…! We were going to film together!" Kagura's voice was hoarse.

But the film didn't matter now. They carbon monoxide was filling up the hallway. Miroku coughed while Sango tried to keep her eyes open. How could they get out of here without Naraku noticing?

While Sango was trying to get a hold of Kagura, she didn't pay attention to what Miroku was doing. Miroku opened the locked window with a pocket knife, and jumped off with Sesshoumaru on top of the porch of the first-floor café. He was successful, although hurt. At least he saved Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru's eyes opened as he gained consciousness. "Where… am… I? Heaven? Hell? Kagura…?"

Miroku yelled to the window. "Sango! Kagura! Jump!"

Sango was scared, but she did what she was told, she hesitated.

"Kagura! Come jump with me! Save yourself!"

"No Sango… I owe you one! Save yourself first…" Kagura was still dizzy, but she was awake due to the fresh air from the open window. "You know my manga, you can shoot this film without me!"

"No!!" Sango was crying. Everything she planned was falling out of place.

"FINE! I'll do it! But promise me the next time I see you, you'll be alive!"

"I promise…"

Sango jumped.

Falling was a frightening but amazing experience.

Miroku caught her.

The police were just starting to arrive.

"JUMP, KAGURA!" Everybody yelled.

She wasn't sure. She didn't have anyone to catch her like Sango did.

Sesshoumaru didn't care about her.

His words were only good during that time.

It was useless.

He couldn't catch her.

They were a bad example for Sango and Miroku.

But…

She wanted to take her chance… didn't she?

That was what life was about, wasn't it? Taking chances?

Besides, she DID have someone to catch her, someone who loved her with all his heart. Someone who laughed with her. Someone who spent time with her.

Someone she denied.

Someone she abandoned.

But someone who loved her over all the other girls in the world.

And in this situation, who WOULDN'T have jumped?

Kagura took a deep breath of oxygen that was outside the window. And she as well….

Jumped

(X)

"What is going out there?"

Naraku frowned. "What are they doing? They couldn't have escaped!"

Suddenly, a police officer came into the building.

"YOU! Naraku Onigumo, are under arrest!"

Mission Accomplished!

* * *

**I'm sorry about updating so late... I've been so BUSY lately! I promise to update if you promise to review, okay?**

**This was a rather… short… chapter… but I hope you liked the intensity… I'm sorry for writing such a short chapter.. but I wanted to have a cliffy… and besides, this chapter and the next one have completely different settings…**

**So… I'm sorry**

**Please review!**

**Sango**


	13. Gloomy Days

**You Act, I'll Write**

**By:** Unforgettable Poet (Sango Teyijin)

**Full Summary: **Kagura Mayou was a comic artist whose work never got published. A few months after, the company CLAMP finally accepts her work. But in one condition: to make it into a movie. Later, Kagura finds out that the main character of her movie, played by the ultimate Sesshoumaru Takahashi… is her ex-boyfriend! How can we turn this film around while two of the most important crew members are always fighting?!

**Rated: **T

**Genre: **Romance/Humor

**Author's Note: **I hope you like it… I'm going to add more chapters after this segment…

**Status:** Ongoing!

**Chapter Thirteen: **Gloomy Days

* * *

Falling was fun. 

Falling was like the experience of a rain drop.

Falling from the clouds into the ocean where it belonged, knowing somebody would catch it.

As Kagura fell, he body was as fast as gravity would take it. But her mind was racing too, making everything seem as if it was slower.

She closed her eyes.

What he said back in the room…

Was it real?

She could see multiple colors, her eyes could see all those that normal people couldn't see.

And then she felt it.

She was in the arms of Sesshoumaru Takahashi, she saw his golden eyes look into her dull eyes. It was a miracle, he really caught her.

"I told you she would be happy if you caught her!" Miroku noted.

Kagura fainted into his arms.

She was exhausted. "Thank you…" She said quietly before falling into a deep sleep.

"Take them to a hospital! Right now!" Sango yelled.

(X)

Sesshoumaru waited.

He was in Tokyo hospital. It smelled like chlorine. It was making him sick. When was Kagura going to wake up?

But, if she really woke up, what was he going to say to her? Did he deserve to have her alive? Would the rest of their lives be only awkward?

He was too impatient.

He broke into Kagura's room.

What he saw was awful.

She had cords all over her. On her mouth was a breathing mask. The monitor noted that she wasn't breathing. Sesshoumaru sat on the chair next to the hospital bed. He held her hand, it was freezing cold.

What kind of a person was he? Was this all HIS fault? It was true he caused Kagura to break up with him. Besides, Naraku contacted HIM first. Kagura didn't have anything to do with it. Because of him, Kagura was like this. Kagura ended up like a manipulated doll….AGAIN.

The nurse came into the room, shocked Sesshoumaru was there.

"Sorry, visitor hours are over."

Sesshoumaru looked like he didn't care. "How is she doing?"

The nurse didn't know how to say it. If she said one word, that would send Sesshoumaru into a state of pain and shock. She didn't know how to make it. It was impossible to say how Kagura was doing without adding more pain.

"To be honest…"

"Kagura's in a coma."

Sesshoumaru was shocked, and even more, frightened.

"W-w-what?"

The nurse repeated. "She's in a coma… she enhaled too much carbon monoxide."

"But, it's just temporary, right?" Sesshoumaru was eager to know. "She's going to be out of there in a few days, right?"

The nurse frowned.

"We don't know."

"We've never had any patient here who was as severe as her. She might be there in a few months, or even years… there might not be a guarantee that she will come back alive."

Sesshoumaru couldn't believe his ears. He wanted to scream, yet he didn't. Kagura… right under his eyes… could've died.

"What have I turned into?"

(X)

"Kagura is in a coma?" Sango freaked out.

"Yes, I think we should delay the release date until next year."

Sango was about to blow. "NEXT year? But… people have been waiting for this film! It's on the clamp website already!"

Sesshoumaru sighed.

"Fine… " Sango calmly accepted it. "Let's all at least pray for Kagura, she WILL get out, she's strong, I know."

"Yes."

(X)

For the next few months, Sesshoumaru visited Kagura every day, hoping she would get better. As Sesshoumaru changed, the screen of Kagura's recovery did not. He went crazy. This was all his fault. He had to take responsibility for it.

The spring flowers turned into fall leaves. And soon, the leaves fell, and snow filled up Tokyo. Tokyo was beautiful in the winter. Everything glistened, and small boutiques of Christmas accessories were set up.

That was the good part, though…

Clamp suffered from inactivity. In this time, Clamp shot no movies, or did anything, really. Sales were going down, and it seemed like Clamp never really existed. Sango had Miroku to cry on when she had rough day. THEY were good, at least. Clamp was falling apart, everybody was disappointed.

Sesshoumaru, however, usually spent his time in the park. His fans, also seemed to forget about him. He wandered around the city, going to Shibuya and looking up at the billboards of him, taken down for more active celebrities like Gackt, or Namie Amuro.

He couldn't cry. But his thoughts killed him. They brought him to his knees, and his career was killed by it.

He saw Sango and Miroku hitting the clubs like teenagers. Sango had really changed that year. She wasn't the elite business woman, instead, she danced like a crazy uncivilized teen, and drank until she puked.

Why was everybody changing?

It wasn't supposed to be that way.

What about the movie?

What about his career?

What about his fans?

His fans… they must've been very disappointed.

He was wasting his life away. He didn't care if he died, as long as he could die with Kagura. She just wanted to see her again. He wanted to apologize, if it was the last thing he did.

His phone rang.

He picked up, not caring whoever it was.

"Hey, Sesshoumaru?"

It was amazing… crazy fans were calling him again.

"Yes… who is it?"

"It's Sara."

Sesshoumaru's heart leaped. With all the thought about Kagura these days, he had almost forgotten the girl that brought him back from hell… Sara.

He hesitated. "S-s-sara… how are you doing?"

Sara sounded worried.

"Are you okay, Sessh? You seem like you are very depressed after the film let off… you must be relaxing from all the fans, right?"

Sesshoumaru sighed.

"I miss my fans."

Sara understood. "Tell you what, I'm in Shibuya right now, would you like to meet me at Yakusoku café?"

Sesshoumaru approved. "Yeah, let's talk, I'll be there in 15 minutes.

As Sesshoumaru arrived at the café, everybody in the room stared at him, and then sighed. They must've been very mad with his inactivity.

Sara sat a small table, reading a magazine. When she saw Sesshoumaru, she couldn't help but run up and hug him.

Everybody in the room rolled their eyes.

"Have a seat!" Sara noted. "What do you want to eat?'

Sesshoumaru sighed. "Nothing really, you order."

Sara gave him a push. "You've been losing weight, eat something!"

"Fine, I'll have some coffee…"

The café was in silence. Why? Everybody was waiting for something fun to happen… they wanted Sesshoumaru to do something unbelievable… like… act…

They ordered their food, and Sara suddenly looked excited.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"I have VERY good news!"

Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes.

"REALLY!"

"Okay, shoot it!"

Sara gave a face. "You guess first!"

"Gosh… you got to move out of your parents' house?"

"NO!" Sara was embarrassed. "I already am living alone!"

"Then tell me!"

She smiled. "Sony pictures want you for the remake of Yume Kira!"

Sesshoumaru's eyes were wide open.

"They really want me… after all THIS?"

The silent room, in seconds were filled with cheers and claps. Everybody was cheering, and a few girls went up to Sesshoumaru and asked him for his autograph.

"Hey… who said I was going to DO the film, anyway?"

Everybody was silent, waiting for a response.

"C'mon, Sesshoumaru!" Sara pushed. "This was a very good film! If YOU remake it with Sony studios… the movies will be sold out to see it, won't it?"

"YES!!!" Everybody said simultaneously.

Sesshoumaru smiled at the fans. "I will make my fans happy."

Everybody cheered.

They left the café, it was cold, and it was snowing. Sara hung onto Sesshoumaru's arm.

"I'm so happy for you."

Sesshoumaru nodded. "Me too."

Was this right? Doing a film while leaving Kagura in a coma? What if she woke up?

But, for a whole year, Kagura never woke up. In his mind, she was dead already. He didn't need to care anymore.

Besides, they said their apologies to each other… so it didn't matter if she didn't come back alive, right?

Right?

He didn't know…

He sighed. "Hey Sara, since all these Christmas boutiques are up, do you want me to buy you something?"

"Really? You changed, Sesshoumaru… why are being all Mr. Nice guy-ish?" Sara laughed as Sesshoumaru grinned. "You don't have to!"

"Don't worry about it, I have to thank you." Sesshoumaru was as happy as ever.

Soon, news reporters surrounded Sesshoumaru… and he was once again on TV.

Previous fans became crazy fan girls again.

They fell in love with him… all over again.

Christmas was getting close, and Sesshoumaru bought many presents for Sara to thank her. She felt like the luckiest girl in the world.

But… Kagura was still in her coma.

….Sesshoumaru didn't really care anymore.

That was a mistake.

Sara was once again working for the paparazzi.

"Good work, Sara!"

* * *

**I know… a lot of things happened in this chapter… I found it so sad for Sesshoumaru in the beginning… but Sara's really evil in the end… and is Kagura really going to get out her coma? Well, you have to review and wait till next week to find out!**

**Thank you**

**-Unforgettable Poet**


	14. Who are you?

**You Act, I'll Write**

**By:** Sango Teyijin

**Full Summary: **Kagura Mayou was a comic artist whose work never got published. A few months after, the company CLAMP finally accepts her work. But in one condition: to make it into a movie. Later, Kagura finds out that the main character of her movie, played by the ultimate Sesshoumaru Takahashi… is her ex-boyfriend! How can we turn this film around while two of the most important crew members are always fighting?!

**Rated: **T

**Genre: **Romance/Humor

**Author's Note:** I apologize for not updating. Here's the reason: I HAVE A LIFE. I don't exactly "live" on fanfiction. Hope you guys understand.

**Status:** Ongoing!

**Chapter Fourteen: **Who are you?!

* * *

What was the feeling?

What was the feeling that somebody was in a coma?

What was the feeling of sadness?

What was the feeling of love?

Sesshoumaru had never felt that before.

He wondered how a coma must've felt.

"Sesshoumaru!" The producer announced. "We are so glad you're here!"

The workers immediately ran to Sesshoumaru's aid, bringing him food and champagne. They also brought it to Sara, which was actually a celebrity now. The paparazzi in the last few days had caught many pictures of them behind Sesshoumaru's back… of course. Sesshoumaru wasn't really the gossip type… so he didn't read the latest tabloids that the majority of Japan had in their hands.

The manager gave Sesshoumaru a contract. "Please sign this if you wish to be in our film, we would be pleased to have you."

Sesshoumaru was left alone with Jaken, he read the paper to himself.

"I, Sesshoumaru Takahashi, wish to be in the remake of 'Yume Kira' and put your effort into this film.

"I will be hardworking and promote this film in anyway I can."

Sesshoumaru sighed. "Yeah, blah blah blah, I get it!" He signed it without a second thought.

Sango woke up.

She groaned, went up to brush her teeth, and ordered breakfast.

She was rich.

She lived in hotels.

She could have all the designer clothing she wanted.

But…

Sango was messed up.

Life was messed up for Sango these days. Instead of working her ass off completing films and getting Oscars, Sango partied in the hottest night clubs. Since she knew celebrities, she invited them to party WITH her. Instead of an organized business woman, Sango felt like a slutty party animal. She felt that she was in the same league as the glamorous people who were in the tabloids. Except… she felt like shit. She felt like she did nothing to deserve this.

She gave up everything.

She gave her virginity.

She gave her heart.

She gave her mind.

She gave her soul.

But there was one thing she couldn't give up.

She couldn't give up herself.

Even though "messing up" was a big mistake. She felt that she could make up this mistake. She could come back to herself. No… she NEEDED to come back.

As she ate her breakfast in the hotel, she heard one of her cell phones ring. She picked it up. It was from "Yoshi Utada." The name sounded strangely familiar.

"Hello, is Sango Hoshikawa there?"

Sango's eyes opened wide. "Yes, this is she." She paused. "Who are you?"

"Well, I'm Dr. Utada, remember? From the hospital?"

"The one that cared for Kagura?"

"Yes!"

Sango's mind raced. What was with Kagura? Did she die? She couldn't possibly, she HAD to be alive!

"Well, how is she doing?" Sango asked.

"The truth is…" The doctor said. "She's dead."

"WHAT??"

"No… I'm just kidding!"

Sango's heart slowed down.

The doctor laughed. "You're so gullible!"

Sango sighed. "Really, doctor… it's not the time to be joking around…what happened to her?"

"She's awake."

Sango dropped her phone.

Thank goodness! Her normal life was going to be back!

She hurried into her car, and then drove to the hospital.

As she got to the hospital, she found Miroku was already there. "Do you know about Kagura?" She asked.

"Yes, let's go!" He replied.

As they went up the stairs, they felt a strange feeling in their stomachs. What would Kagura be like when she came? Would she forget the sight of her? Would she forget the film? Would she forget EVERYTHING?

That wouldn't be possible! Kagura still was part of the film. Besides, she signed the contract, didn't she? She WOULD of course remember!

Sango and Miroku reached their floor and entered the hospital room.

"RING!"

The cell phone played a tune.

"RING, RING!"

Sesshoumaru was still resting, the ring woke him. It was 9:00 in the morning.

He picked it up.

"SESSHOUMARU!" The yell almost fractured his ears.

"Y-Yes…?" He replied. "Gosh, Sango, can't we talk later?"

Sango sighed. How else was she supposed to tell him the news _later?_

"Sesshoumaru, listen to me…"

He was still half asleep.

"WHAT IS IT, SANGO?!" He yelled. Sango did some drum-rolls on her lap.

There was silence.

"Kagura… she's… awake…"

"WHAT?!"

That surely woke Sesshoumaru up!

Kagura's eyes opened. She felt dizzy. It was like she was stepping into the world for the first time.

She looked around the room. Sango was there, and so was Miroku. She slowly started to remember.

Then, someone burst into the room.

"KAGURA!" He yelled.

Kagura was confused, she didn't know this person. Who was he? This silver haired guy? He looked like a movie star. Her head hurt terribly when she saw and thought about him.

Sango and Miroku were excited. "So… Kagura, we're still doing the film, right?"

Kagura smiled. "Of course! The last time I saw you, we were in the studio, auditioning, and then I fainted, didn't I?"

"To tell you the truth… you fell into a coma!"

She was surprised. "HOW?!" She yelled shockingly. "I was in a COMA? How did I get into this?"

"I think Sesshoumaru should explain…" She pushed Sesshoumaru over to Kagura's side

Kagura looked at him plainly. She observed him from head to toe. Her head was hurting again. He had a painful expression in his eyes. She didn't know why… was it because of her?

"K-K-Kagura…"

He looked at her. But her expression was blank, Kagura felt needles stab into her as she stared at him.

"Who IS this man???!!!"

Sesshoumaru recklessly went up and hugged Kagura. It felt so right, it felt so good. He finally could talk to her again, he could love her again. He could say sorry.

Or… could he?

Kagura pushed away. "Sango… Miroku… who is this man? He's starting to creep me out!"

"Kagura! What's wrong with you?" Miroku yelled. "Don't play dumb with us! We know you hate him and broke up with him… but he saved your life after you jumped down the building.

Kagura's head hurt even more. She took a good look at Sesshoumaru. "Um… are you a rock-star or something?"

Sesshoumaru couldn't believe his ears. Was it possible that she had forgotten him? All those times they spent together, before the break-up. And all those awkward moments they spent after the break-up. Had she all forgotten?

It couldn't be possible!

Sango looked at Kagura. "She really did forget!"

Sesshoumaru couldn't take it. She ran over to Kagura. "Kagura! Snap out of it! Remember US? We dated in high school! We loved each other, and we hated each other! Don't you remember me?"

"HONESTLY! Who ARE YOU??!"

Kagura looked frightened. "Um… Sango… may I talk to you privately?"

Sesshoumaru felt crushed, but he left the room anyway. Did Kagura really forget him? If she did, he was willing to use every muscle in his body to get her to remember. And when she finally did remember, he was going to say the first sorry he's ever said to her.

When they were alone in the room, Kagura had to tell Sango what was going on in her mind.

"Sango, if you want me to make this film, please get HIM away from me!"

"Oh… Miroku?" Sango replied. "Don't worry! Him and his perverted-ness won't bother us at all!"

"No, Sango. I mean the guy with the long hair!"

Sango was silent. "But… Sesshoumaru… why?"

"I can't think when I'm in front of him. My head feels like goo, and my actions slow down when he's around!"

"Do you really think that way about him?" Sango asked.

Kagura sighed. "I don't know, but I know he's no good for me…"

Sango looked worried.

"The truth is, Sesshoumaru Takahashi is a movie star… that's why there's all these fans lined up downstairs…"

Kagura's head hurt more and more.

"… And he's working on the film with us. He's playing 'Shiyasha' in your movie!"

Kagura's head felt as if it was going to fall apart.

* * *

**How did you like it? Do you like the suspense? The plot? If you do, please review!**

**I can't help but feel sorry for Sesshoumaru…**

**The one and only "Sesshoumaru Takahashi" had his love taken away from him!**

**See you guys next week for a new chapter!**

**Unforgettable Poet**


	15. IMPORTANT, PLEASE READ

First of all, I have some good news and bad news…

**The bad news: I have no way of continuing this fan fiction anymore.**

Why?

Well, first of all, I don't live on the computer… and with all the homework I've been having… I feel like I have no time to update at all ever again. It's rather black and white thinking actually… there's no gray in the solution. It's either update one week and disappoint you guys for the next… or not update at all. And I've made a decision. I cannot update one chapter without knowing the next chapter will be updated. You guys as the reader will be disappointed.

I'm very sorry that I've made this decision. However, my life have been pretty complicated these days. I've been suffering from an EATING DISORDER and trying to recover from anorexia. I just can't do all this in the middle of this shit. I JUST CAN'T.

I know you guys are going to kill me. I'm VERY, VERY sorry. To my readers, and probably to all the IY fans out there. I've been so obsessed with other things that I don't have time for that at ALL.

Okay… onto the good news!

Hey! It's Christmas! So everybody, please have a Merry Christmas and a happy new year! I wish you all the best for 2008!

ALSO. If you feel like you still aren't "done" with this story… you can always finish it for me. HOWEVER… please contact me before you make the story, and please wait for me to approve it. I ALWAYS answer my emails, so don't be afraid to contact me.

Note that if you continue this story without my permission, I will report it to fan fiction.

**Contact:**

**EMAIL: zcindy93yahoo(dot)com **

**MESSENGER: zcindy93yahoo(dot)com**

so sorry to disappoint you guys, but I've got to do what I've got to do… I hope you guys aren't THAT mad at me.

Thanks for all the reviews and all the support!

Have a Merry Christmas and a happy new year!

**-Cindy (Unforgettable** **Poet)**


End file.
